Physical Barriers 1
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Derek Hale stud of Beacon Hills, meets Stiles Stilinski one night and it all changes for him and the people around him. MaleXMale this is a Queer as folk like Teen Wolf story This story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

Derek Hale stud of Beacon Hills, meets Stiles Stilinski one night and it all changes for him and the people around him. MaleXMale this is a Queer as folk like Teen Wolf story

**Chapter One**

**Season One**

There was a small tap on the window, Stiles Stilinski a kid in his late teens looked up from his computer. The tapping continued looking up at the window he stood up and walked over to the window; he opened the ledge and lifted it up. A blonde curly haired teenager climbed into the room and sat on the window side "what Isaac?" Stiles said stepping away and sitting back in his chair.

The kid named Isaac licked his lips "Let's go to Jungle" he said jumping off the window side. Jungle is a club down a few blocks away from where Stiles lives; it's been around for a long time.

Stiles shrugged and turned his chair away from Isaac and continued on his computer "do you know what time it is?" Stiles asked

"When has that stopped us" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah fine" Stiles sighed swivelling his chair round "I will meet you by the jeep" Stiles said, Isaac smiled and turned back to the window Stiles sighed "you do know you can use the door my dad isn't home"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott McCall a man in his late twenties with brown chocolate hair looked around the crowded club "Have you seen Derek around?"

"No" Jackson Whitmore a mousy brown haired guy in his late twenties answered. Jackson is a well-built man who was a bit taller than Scott.

Scott looked round the heated room "I just got a text from Allison" he held the phone up to his face.

"If you're looking for Derek, he'll be in the backroom" Danny Mahealani leaned against the bar, he's well-built man just like Jackson. Running his hand through his black short hair he ordered his drink.

"Big surprise" Scott moved from the bar and left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac and Stiles stood in line outside the club, the exterior was a plain old building except the bright sign above the door, Stiles hugged his body "I'm freezing my arse off" he moaned. Isaac gave a roll of the eyes.

They moved about an inch in the line, Stiles sighed "We could be here for hours"

Isaac rolled his eyes "All you've done is moan since we got out of the jeep" stated Isaac.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Derek" Scott walked pass all the bodies until he got to two people one was on his knees, one guy was giving the other head "Derek, Allison's had the baby".

The man Derek Hale opened his green eyes and sighed as he stared into Scott's Brown eyes he leaned against the wall "get that man's mouth off your dick and come on".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles blew into his cupped hands as him and Isaac were still standing in the line. The doors opened Derek walked out of the door and a Scott followed, Stiles looked up and stared up at Derek as he did the same. Derek kept eye contact with Stiles for a few seconds as Stiles mouth opened.

Isaac looked in the same direction as Derek and Scott left. "Did you just see what I just did" Stiles hands moved to his side.

Isaac nodded "I did and I like".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles opened the jeep door and lifted himself up and sat in the driver's seat, turning the key and starting the engine "do I get a ride Stilinski?" a blonde teenager sat in the passenger side and slammed the door

"Erica" he sighed.

Erica Reyes smiled she pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and put her seatbelt on. Stiles drove away from the curb "so did you and Zac go out last night? Why can't you ever take me with you?"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Pssst Derek" Allison Argent sat up in the hospital bed as she opened her drowsy eyes and stared up, her hair was up in a ponytail and her fringe stuck to her sweaty forehead.

Derek had his head on his arms as they rested on the bed fast asleep "Der" she placed her hand on his head "wake up" she said. Derek yawned and sat up from the bed and rubbed at his eyes "what time is it?" she asked.

Derek looked at his watch "9.30" he said. Allison smiled "where is he" he asked

Allison yawned again and looked towards the door "Lydia's gone to see a nurse" she told him.

"I meant Markus" Derek said

"The nursery" Allison said "I can't believe we did it Der" he got on the bed she put her head on his shoulder.

"What time did Scotty leave?" he asked.

"An hour ago" a strawberry blonde walked into the room.

"Lydia" she stated "Did you talk to the nurse?" Allison asked.

"Yeah we can leave once he accepts your milk"

Derek stood up and clapped his hands "Come on Al, if you get your boobs out and I will be outta here" Allison hit him on the leg.

Lydia Martin sat in the chair "let me guess last night when Allison was giving birth to our son you were getting your cock sucked" she stated a fact.

"Lydia please" she scolded her. Derek ran his fingers though his hair "you need a shave" Allison touched his stumbled chin.

The phone rang. Derek took it from his pocket "watch out Peter and Laura our on their way"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Mr Stilinski" a book slammed down on the table. Stiles jumped up "green eyes" everyone looked at him and laughed "Do you think you could pay attention" the teacher said.

"Sorry Mr Harris I had a late night" Stiles said to him.

"Probably off sucking cock" the class laughed.

Stiles turned and stuck his middle finger up "fuck off Matt" he said.

"Another word like that Mr Daehler and you fail this class".

Stiles turned back round and leaned his head on his fist.

Isaac leaned against the wall with his bag over his shoulder, the bell above his head. The door opened next to him and students filed out of the room "looks it's the other cock sucker" Matt said.

"Fuck off" Stiles cursed walking out of the room and Isaac walked beside him "he's an arse" Stiles gave a shake of the head.

"Up for another go at Jungle today" Isaac asked.

Stiles shrugged "I don't feel like it" Stiles told him.

"Oh come on"

"Okay but Erica wants to come" Stiles told him.

Isaac laughed "has she got a dick" he stated.

"No" Stiles answered.

"There's your answer".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The music was thumping loudly "here" Isaac pulled Stiles to the bar.

"You really think they're going to serve us here Isaac" Stiles told him.

"What is wrong with you today" Isaac asked.

Derek, Jackson, Danny and Scott walked into the club with different outfits that matches their personalities "I am going to find myself a willing body" Derek walked away.

Scott watched him leave Jackson and Danny glanced at each other "come on Scotty let's get a drink" they dragged him with them.

Stiles stared at the full coke glass. Isaac leaned against the bar watching the people "told you they wouldn't serve us alcohol" Stiles took a sip of his drink.

Scott, Jackson and Danny walked to the other side of the bar "you have to get over Derek Hale Scott" Danny said to him.

"Yeah he's only in love with himself"

Derek gripped a hold of the guys hair as he sucked him off his head went back and hit the wall he closed his eyes.

Scott rubbed the back of his head he picked up the bottle and took a swig "hey want to dance with me Jackson?" Danny slung his arm round said man shoulders.

"Of course" Jackson and Danny left to the dance floor.

Scott sighed "can I buy you a drink?" Isaac leaned on the bar.

Scott looked at him up and down "sorry but you're a little young".

Isaac raised an eyebrow "never too young".

Stiles came to a stop "I am going to kill Isaac so very painfully"

"Is it going to hurt?" came a deep voice. Stiles turned round Derek stood arms folded.

"I um Hi" Stiles stuttered he gulped staring at Derek's bicep's he looked up at Derek's prominent jaw line "Big bad sour wolf" Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles licked his lip "because you remind me of a wolf what with the gruff demeanour and sweet deep voice"

A guy went into Stiles side "watch where you're going" Derek stepped forward into Stiles personal space. Stiles swallowed and licked his lips.

"Do you want to come to mine?" Derek asked with smouldering eyes.

Stiles breathed out "i…..um"

"You, me at my place" Derek whispered gently pushing him gently against the bar.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak "I" he stuttered licking his lips "Yes".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek drove his coal black Camaro with one hand, Stiles rubbed the back of his head and looked out of the window. The car came to a stop, Derek got out and then Stiles tumbled out of his side "this is your place" he looked up at the house.

Derek opened the house's front door "yeah parents left it to me when they died" he said walking into the house and leaving the door opened "come on lets go" he walked up.

Stiles stumbled after him and closing the door behind him, Derek walked into the sitting room and took his jacket off revealing a tight top. He threw the jacket onto the sofa.

Stiles licked his lips and looked up at the high ceiling, Derek turned round.

"Well" he said "you get water from one" Stiles asked him, Derek invisible face palmed he walked up to him and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"Hmmmm" Stiles grabbed a hold of his arms Stiles lips were crushed by Derek's large ones and crushed to Derek's muscular body.

There lips settled against each other.

Derek removed his own shirt lifting Stiles shirt over his head and brushed his fingertips against Stiles nipples. Stiles swallowed "have you done it before?" Derek asked.

Stiles blinked "n-no" he answered.

Derek took his hand and led him up the stairs and into a bedroom.

_~ For the sex scene Go to my website ~_

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott buried his face into Isaac's neck as he jerked him off "fuck" Scott moaned and then his head moved again "ahh".

Isaac licked his lips they were stood outside the club in an alley "I'm going to" Isaac's hand sped up.

Scott bit at Isaac's neck "I feel like a horny teenager"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling, he sat up "fuck" he moaned and laid back down. He moaned and turned his head the side of the bed, where the sheets was rumpled and empty "fuck" he cursed "What's the time?"

Stiles reached for the clock "the…..fuck" he fell out of the bed "my fucking arse" he stood up there was a piece of paper he picked it up and read.

'_Make sure you leave everything how it is bye kid' _Stiles screwed it up and swung his legs to the side and sighed "It's too good to be true"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles hey" Isaac walked up and stood next to him as Stiles opened his locker door "what happened to you last night?" Isaac asked.

"I didn't feel well so I went home" he told him shutting his locker.

"I'm sorry but I gave a really hot guy a hand job last night" Isaac grinned.

"Lucky you" Stiles said

"Let's go to that diner near jungle" Isaac said to him.

"I have a paper due" Stiles said to him.

"Bring it with you dude and I"

"Hey guys" Erica walked between them as she bit into her apple "I missed out twice guys I want to go to Jungle this time I am not missing my time to be the perfect Fag Hag"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

A woman with shoulder length brown hair walked up to their table "okay what can I get you?" she asked.

Erica smiled "I'll have a beef burger with no Cheese and a Salad"

"And you blonde" she asked.

Isaac smiled "The nacho cheese" he smiled she looked at Stiles.

"Brace yourself" Erica mocked leaning back in the chair.

Stiles smiled "burger with curly fries, onion rings with salsa dip two slices of pizza and another shake" the woman stared with a raised eyebrow

"Told you to brace yourself" she went.

Stiles drunk some more of his milkshake "Erica, Stiles is being cryptic he didn't take his jeep when he left"

Erica grinned "it's obvious he left with someone"

"I did not leave with someone okay can you drop it" Stiles finished his shake.

The doors opened and Derek walked in with Jackson, Danny and Scott "I'll probably see Markus tomorrow" Derek stated.

"Good at least the bitches are letting you" said Jackson.

They sat in the booth behind Erica, Isaac and Stiles.

The Waitress walked over to their table and set their orders down "Here you go" the waitress put plates down.

"Thanks" Isaac smiled.

"God your smile is gorgeous" the women smiled "enjoy your meal" she moved onto the next table.

"Hello little brother" she smiled at Derek.

"Laura" Derek said and straightened his tie "can I get my usual" he asked.

The women Laura smiled "sure"

Stiles stuffed some fries into his mouth Erica picked up one of his onion rings "Oi" he smacked her hand away.

"Stiles" she stuck her tongue out "Please just tell us where you went last night?" Erica asked

"No just drop it". He said opening his bag and got his textbooks out and placed them on the table, he opened the textbook he had put a post it note "I'm so going to fail this assignment Harris hates me" Stiles said.

"Harris hates everyone" Isaac drunk out of the glass.

"No he hates me" Stiles stuffed his face "let's just eat okay and not talk about this anymore"

Jackson looked at his phone "another text" Danny asked.

"Yeah asshole boss" he stood up "see you later at jungle"

Danny finished eating "I better get going" he stood up "see you later" Danny and Jackson had both left.

Derek put the glass down "I gotta go" he stood up.

"Stiles stop" Derek turned and looked over behind him "just eat Isaac before I come over this table and strangle you to be quite"

Derek smirked and walked over.

"Oi kid" he said Stiles froze.

Stiles looked up "I don't think we've been introduced Derek Hale" he held his hand out, Stiles shook it.

"Hale" Isaac said "Hale as in Hale enterprises"

Derek nodded "bye kid" he left both Erica and Isaac looked at him.

"Fine…I lost my virginity last night".

T.B.C…


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

TEEN WOLF

Physical Barriers

Chapter Two

Season One

"What is this?" Stiles dad said. John Stilinski is the same height as his son with the same looks and total opposite of his personality.

Stiles sighed and picked up his fork and ate a chip "your lunch" Stiles put a fork down onto the table and un-wrapped his own cheeseburger. Scrunching the wrapper up and put it beside his plate.

John un-wrapped it and took a bite out of the burger and looked back with a weird expression. "Stiles what's in this?" he asked

Stiles raised his eyebrow "it's a veggie burger dad" he stated "we're being healthy today" he waved a slice of tomato.

John put the veggie burger down on the plate "where are we exactly Stiles?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Stiles said.

John looked at him and raised his eyebrow "where is this going?" he asked.

"You know that time when that incident happened with a friend of mine" Stiles replied "you know when I was outside that specific nightclub with Isaac" John squinted his eyes at him "And I said that I could be gay"

"And I said 'Not with those clothes your not" John stated "but where are you going with this?"

Stiles put his hands together and leant his chin on his hands "Dad I'm Gay" Stiles said leaning back in his seat and put his hands on either side of his body.

John looked down at his plate.

Stiles frowned "Dad I know that this may come a shock to you but I was born this way and" Stiles hesitated "I was supposed to tell you after you caught me but you had a big case and I didn't want you to deal"

John put his hand up to stop Stiles "it's Okay" he said looking up "But are you sure? Because this might be a phase but I'm not saying"

Stiles smiled "it's okay Dad I get what you're saying but" he paused "I'm gay and have known since I was 15"

John took a deep breath "I don't care if your gay Stiles but all I want for you is to be safe with everything" he said.

"Thanks dad" Stiles drunk his shake "and please let's not have the Sex talk" Stiles ate a chip "I had the birds and the bees talk with you now it's the bees and bees talk".

"Just eat your veggie burger" John Said. Stiles stuffed some salad leaves into his mouth and smiled he puffed out his cheeks, John gave a shake of the head and continued to eat his lunch.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The door opened Derek walked into the room with his leather jacket unzipped and one hand in his pocket "evening Lydia" he said with his usual facial expression "You off to work?"

Lydia put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her bag "yes but I got to say I'm not sad about leaving" she walked pass him and left the house shutting the door behind her.

Derek rolled his eyes and took his jacket off throwing it on the back of the chair. Allison walked down the stairs and she had Markus in her arms "Hey Look its Daddy" Allison said handing Markus to Derek.

Derek kissed Markus's cheek and smiled "Hey" he said walking into the Living Room and sat down "So have you decided on how his full name is going to go"

Allison Smiled "Markus Argent Hale Martin"

Derek smiled "Hm" Derek looked at Markus in the face and stared at his son's face "he has your eyes" he stated.

Allison sat in the single arm chair "they could change" she stated leaning back into the seat "I am so tired" Allison rubbed at her temples.

"Has your parents been here?" Derek asked.

Allison shook her head "still bloody refusing to believe I am gay and having your baby"

Derek smirked "Derek Hale's son"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac opened the jeep door and climbed out Stiles got out of the driver's side "now it's time for me to lose mine" he walked.

Stiles locked the jeep "you're still going on about it".

"Why shouldn't I?" they walked towards jungle Isaac had his hands in his pockets "I wonder if your deflowerer is here tonight" Isaac said to him.

"Could you not say that" Stiles snapped

"What your deflowerer" Isaac mocked nudging Stiles, they got to the entrance of the club "come on maybe were get bought a drink" Isaac said as they walked in.

"Your get bought a drink" they walked through the bodies they got to the Bar. Stiles leaned against it "two cokes" Isaac said to the bartender

"Feel free to add Bacardi into that" Stiles Added grinning.

The Bartender smiled "here you go two cokes" he said putting them down in front of them "and you" he patted Stiles cheek "don't need to pay" he left to serve another Customer.

Stiles raised an eyebrow "Me" he said looking towards the end of the bar.

Derek looked up at him and drunk.

Stiles picked up his drink nodding towards him; he turned his back and drunk some drink.

Isaac smiled and stared at Stiles "oh look there's your deflo"

Stiles lunged forward and covered Isaac's mouth "one more I swear to" Isaac's eyes closed "eeeew" he moved his hand "did you just lick me?" he wiped his hand onto his leg.

Isaac smirked and drunk some of his own drink "So go I will drive your jeep back home" Isaac told him.

"What are you talking about Isaac" Stiles asked.

"Well he's here you are here" Isaac stated.

Jackson smirked and moved his arms round both of their shoulders "well we meet again" they both froze "the names Jackson and that's Danny" he motioned to Danny beside him who's leaning on the bar.

Danny smiled.

"You've caught Derek Hale's eye" Jackson said "I don't see why but that's his personal business which I kind of don't want to know about" Jackson looked towards the bartender "Jason get the usual will you"

Isaac licked his lips and moved Jackson's arm from his shoulder "Isaac let's go I've had enough" Stiles went to go.

"Not so fast" Jackson gave a chuckle "You came here to have fun not to leave"

Danny shook his head "leave them be Jackson seriously stop being a douche, there just tiny boppers" Danny drunk his drink. Jackson removed his arm "drink up".

Derek moved from the bar and walked over "Stiles" he leaned against the bar near Stiles. Stiles looked at him "want to get out of here" Stiles licked his lips.

"Ditching us again" Scott said as he walked towards the bar.

Derek gripped a hold of Stiles shoulder "bye I guess" Stiles handed Isaac his keys to the Jeep.

They disappeared into the crowd of bodies Scott looked at Isaac "fancy a dance?" he asked.

Isaac shrugged "yeah" they went.

Danny looked at Jackson "hey Ja"

An arm slid round Jackson's shoulder "Hm Jackson" the guy nuzzled his neck.

"Hi" the guy pulled him away.

"Bye then" Danny turned and leaned against the bar he reached into his pocket and took out his phone 'meet me at the office' he looked into the crowd of people and sighed 'Be there soon' he typed back and left.

Scott moved his nose down Isaac's neck his eyes closed "want to get out of here" Scott asked.

Isaac smiled "there is no way I would say no" Isaac whispered. They walked away through the crowd of bodies

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek took his jacket off "Can I get you a bottle of water at all" Derek asked him and turned back to him.

Stiles shook his head "I'm fine"

"Still nervous round me" he stood even closer.

"I" Stiles stuttered.

Derek grabbed him roughly and kissed him "hm" Derek's hand moved behind his head and pulled him with him. They went up the stairs with Derek guiding him.

Stiles moaned sitting up from the bed and turned his head Derek's side was empty "Why would I think it would be any different" His phone rang Stiles pushed the covers off of him and stood "where are my pants" he pondered

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac moaned Scott kissed down his neck with feathery light touches "haven't you got work?" Isaac moaned.

"Tonight" Scott answered him.

"What is it you exactly do?" Isaac asked.

"I'm a Vet"

"Animal doctor huh"

"Yes" Scott moved further down and moved under the covers.

Isaac moaned "oh my"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Scotty you made it" Derek drunk out of the coffee cup as Scott walked into the diner.

"You're late Scotty" Danny stated

Scott sat down "yeah over slept this morning" he said.

"So it couldn't happen to do with the young child you took home with you last night" Jackson tore into his cream cheese bagel.

"Is it a high on Calories or is it a new thing for you" Scott mocked

Jackson stuck his finger up at him "your both acting like a couple of 19 years old" Danny looked at Jackson.

"Sex is sex" Derek said.

"You got that right" Scott laughed.

Erica sat in a booth in the diner she narrowed her eyes 'I'm sorry Stiles and Isaac".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The class packed up "Mr Stilinski could you stay behind for a while I need to have a word about your assignments" Stiles rolled his eyes.

Stiles licked his lip "sure" he said walking up to the teacher.

"Please have a seat" Stiles sat down "the last one was due"

"I know I gave it into you, the hard copy" Stiles said.

"I never said anything did I" Finstock said.

"Then what's this about?" he asked him.

"It was well formed and you passed" he handed it back

"Well thanks" he smiled and picked it up "see ya prof" he left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Well done Stiles" his dad gave him a one named hug "I thought he was going to chew me out about it" he shook his head.

"So what is next want to go out?" Isaac asked and put his arm round his shoulder.

"I might just stay in" said Stiles "What really".

Stiles sighed

"Fine I will take Erica with me" he left. "You can go out if you want" John stated. Stiles shook his head "okay"

Stiles smiled and stood "I'm making some popcorn and we can watch a movie".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Erica held onto Isaac's arm as they walked into the nightclub "I'm glad Stiles didn't come" Erica said.

"That's a n…..there's Scott yum" Isaac walked and pulled her with him. Scott was leaning against the bar, Erica and Isaac walked up "hey" he looked at Scott.

"Oh….hi" he said.

Erica held Isaac "let's dance come on Zac" she pulled him away

"That was cold Scotty" Derek walked over and ordered a drink smiling up at him.

"Shut it Derek"

"Hey pay attention" said Erica clicking her fingers in front of his face "I can't what did I do" Isaac said.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure it's nothing just enjoy yourself" he smiled.

Derek leaned back against the bar "Not very many options tonight" he sipped his drink "hmmm" Scott finished his drink.

"Let's get a drink" Erica smiled and pulled Isaac back over to the bar.

"I really don't feel like it now" Isaac told her.

"Look at him" she turned him round to face the crowd of people. Scott was dancing with some blonde guy "he's not worth it Isaac. Do you see Stiles worried?"

"Stiles doesn't worry about anything"

"Zac you know what I mean" Erica said.

"Your right, let's go home" Isaac said "Wait what" Erica said.

"Were come back on Saturday" Isaac sighed.

Erica punched his arm "Okay and were bring Stiles…..and Boyd"

Isaac sneered "why would we bring your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"You've seen Vernon with no shirt right"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

**Stiles opened his window "Isaac I tho….Derek" Derek climbed in, Stiles then stepped back Derek pushed him up against the wall.**

"**Say another word and I'll rip your throat out" he paused "with my teeth".**

**Stiles swallowed. "Is this some sort of sex thing?" Stiles asked him "because that's no way to go about it" Stiles said. Derek stared at him. "Okay Mr grumpy pants" he smiled. **

**Derek kissed him Stiles clenched his fists on his shoulders "hm" Derek ripped open Stiles shirt and moved his mouth down.**

"**Oh" Stiles moaned.**

"Th…..hnnn" Stiles had a hold of his pillow he was upside down with his feet near the headboard. Isaac walked up to the bed "Stiles" he said he shook him awake.

"Ah" he sat up and looked at him half lidded eyes "what are you d-doing here?" he asked.

"Seeing as I'm your best friend dude" Stiles yawned. "You do know you're meant to be in class about an hour ago" Isaac told him.

"Oh fuck" he laid back down.

"Well are you getting up?" he asked.

"No I am just tired that's all" he rubbed his face.

"So was it a nice dream" Isaac raised his eyebrows.

"I had an original dream"

"An original dream" Isaac's one eyebrow raised "okay then carry on".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles drove the jeep "that was Erica" he typed "she can't make it tonight" he told him.

"Just us two then huh" Stiles answered him. Isaac put the phone back in his pocket "so why you all jumpy Zac?" Stiles asked

"I never noticed" Isaac replied.

"It's usually me" Stiles smiled "You got that right".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Another night back here" Jason the bartender said "His idea" Stiles drunk his drink.

"By the way Derek and Scott don't get in here till later" he went.

"Not here for sourwolf you know" Stiles called out.

Isaac drunk his drink "you keep telling yourself that" Isaac said and smiled.

An arm went round Stiles shoulder "hi" he looked Jackson smiled.

"You again" Jackson pinched his cheek "Fucker" Stiles said swatting Jackson's hand away.

"Jackson stop annoying the kid" Derek walked up "I am 19 not a kid" Stiles said.

"19" said Derek.

"What about it?" Stiles faced him.

"19 is technically a kid" said Derek he looked him up and down.

"Just a kid" Stiles smiled "I wasn't just a kid when you were fucking me" he said and left. Isaac followed.

T.B.C….


	3. Chapter 3

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Chapter Three **

**Season One**

"Stiles" there was no answer "Genim" Stiles looked up as he heard his given name.

"What Dad?" John folded his arms "I said are you going out with Isaac tonight?" he asked him.

Stiles shook his head "No I'm just going to order a pizza and watch a couple of movies" he told him.

John nodded "Hm okay" he said securing his gun and zipped up his jacket "I will see you tomorrow" he left. Stiles switched the TV on and sighed.

Stiles shitted in his sleep as he was lying on his side on the sofa; there was a knock on the door. He snored; straight after the knocking Stiles sub-conscious retaliated with another loud snore "wake up Stiles" came Isaac's voice from outside of the front door.

Stiles woke up "wa" he scrambled up off the couch by rolling round and landing on his feet; he walked blindly to the front door and opened it. "Hey Isaac" he sighed and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Isaac followed him in "what you doing here?" Stiles opened the fridge door and took out two drinks.

Isaac took it from him "are you still moaning about that kid comment, fuck him" said Isaac.

"I am not worried about that" he said "it was….you remember how hard I said that I wanted it".

"I know"

"And I thought bam someone who took notice of made me….feel" Isaac drank his soda "But who needs Derek Hale and Sc…..what's his name again?" Stiles asked him.

"McCall"

"Right….we do not need Derek Hale or Scott McCall" they fist bumped.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek rocked Markus "so what are you going about your birthday?" Allison asked

Derek never looked up "you know I don't celebrate birthdays" Derek answered.

"Your 27 Derek" said Allison.

"I don't care Allison" he made a popping noise with his mouth at Markus.

Allison drunk out of a bottle "You're taking me to lesbian night at the jungle" she said.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" she said.

"No I'm not" Markus blew some bubbles as he stared up at Derek.

"Come on Der it's been 3 months next week since I had Markus and I need to let my hair down" Allison said "I feel ew" she told him.

"You wanted to have a baby" Derek said to her.

"Don't say that again" she said.

"Would you be so kind and watch him while I have a shower" she asked.

Derek sighed "fine" Allison got up and kissed his cheek left. Derek looked at Markus "what have I got myself into. Being the father of her baby now I will never get rid of her"

"I heard that Hale" she called from upstairs.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Okay see you after the holidays and have a good Christmas" Finstock said they all packed up.

Stiles stuffed his books into his bag and left the room "dude I have something to tell you" Isaac grabbed his arm and pulled him towards an Empty classroom.

Stiles sneered "Isaac what?" he asked

Isaac grinned and shut the door halfway "I just gave Boyd head" he told him.

"What the fuck?" Stiles asked

"I know" he sighed

"What the hell Isaac"

"You already said something along those lines" Isaac rolled his eyes.

"How did it even happen Isaac?" he asked.

"Lacrosse shower room he was hard and I joke offered and he said yes" Isaac explained "he obviously liked it"

"He's gay" Stiles sat down and looked up at Isaac "Erica's his beard dude" Stiles grinned, Isaac sat next to him "does Erica know?" asked Stiles.

Isaac nodded "why do you think she always hints about him coming with us to Jungle" he told him "my gaydar is shite" he said

Stiles nodded his head "welcome to the club buddy".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'm thinking about selling the house Peter" Derek crossed his arms as he stood in front of a desk in an office with an older male.

The sat in front of him at his desk going by the name Peter Hale; he raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been thinking this Derek?" Peter leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms.

"A couple of months" Derek answered "well"

Peter pressed the buzzer on the phone that connects his assistant "Yeah" a man's voice said.

"Danny can you get the Hale Documents" he asked, Peter yawned "sorry late night at the office" the door opened and Danny walked in.

"Hey" Danny put the papers down and left.

"Oh Jessica says hi" Peter said "Ditto" he said "okay let's have a look. Do you want to look for a place first or" he asked.

"I'll look" Derek answered.

"Okay then. How is Markus?" he asked "same I suppose he's only a baby Peter he can't answer"

"Yeah your b" there was a knock on the door "Yeah" Peter asked the door opened.

"Police are here" Danny let them in and left.

"What can I do for you?" John folded his arms.

"Mr Hale I'm Sheriff Stilinski could I have moment with you" Derek sat up straight "I'll see you after this right Derek" Derek nodded and left.

"Derek did you hear him say Stilinski?" Danny asked leaning over his desk.

Derek sat down and shrugged "yes and"

"Dude you did the Sheriff's son".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Victory to Lacrosse" Isaac said sarcastically.

"You won't stop moaning about it" Stiles had a text book open in front of him.

"I'm giving it up"

"What sex?" Stiles asked.

Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed "No I meant lacrosse Stiles" he said Stiles looked up "Because I'm dropping out of college"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"What a jungle?" said Boyd.

"Then you know what it. You're getting checked out" Stiles said.

"And"

"And now you've finally decided 'I am gay' Boyd" Boyd folded his arms.

"I'm just not comfortable" Boyd said.

"Neither am I" Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets "it's for Isaac mostly…. And this is where I met my deflowerer".

"Don't say that again" Boyd said.

Stiles grinned.

Derek entered the club with Scott "I'm getting stuff off my chest"

Scott rolled his eyes "what's new. I don't know why you have stuff for you" Scott and Derek walked.

"Dance with me Boyd" Stiles pulled his arm. "no" he answered.

"Don't be boring Boyd" he looked over, Derek looked at him his eyebrow raised.

Stiles looked away "come on Boyd baby"

"Don't call me baby" Boyd said in a gruff voice.

"Boring" Stiles huffed.

"Go dance on your own. Someone is checking you out" Stiles followed his eyes. Derek was watching "been there don't want to do it again" he turned away.

"I think you just got told to fuck off" Danny drunk some sort of his red drink. "can you blame the kid" Jackson smirked. "I'm going to the back room" Jackson said.

"See you later" he left.

"Still a douche" Scott mumbled Scott folded his arms "I'm going for a dance" he went.

Danny finished his drink and handed the glass back to the bartender "bye" he walked into the crowd.

Stiles held the phone and typed "Erica and Isaac are on their way" he put the phone in his jeans pockets. Boyd took a sip of his drink.

Derek leaned over the bar "hey can you buy the skinny kid a vodka" he asked.

"Hey" Jason tapped Stiles on the shoulder, he turned to him "Derek bought you this" he pushed it forward Stiles looked at him

Derek gave him a challenging look.

Stiles looked at Jason he pushed it back "tell Mr Derek Sourwolf Hale that I'm a kid and I don't drink" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Okay" Derek leaned Jason repeated it word for work.

Isaac and Erica walked over "hey" Erica held onto Boyd's arm.

"Get me a drink I am having a dance" Isaac went.

"Did he talk to you about the college issue?" Stiles asked Erica,

"No" she shook her head.

Some guys were dancing with Scott one behind and one in front they both kissed at his neck.

Isaac walked through the bodies "where is he?' he bumped into someone "sorry" he said.

"Isaac" the guy stopped.

Isaac came to a stop and looked up "Donovan hey long time no see" Donovan Parker smiled "hey Isaac".

Scott opened his eyes and looked left and moved as he watched Isaac and Donovan were talking.

"Wait until Stiles sees you" Isaac said.

"How is Stiles?" they walked together

"He's Stiles as usual" Donovan gave a deep laugh as they reached Erica and Boyd. "Stiles…..where's Stiles" Isaac asked Erica pointed and he looked over. Derek had Stiles against his body "kid huh" Isaac shook his head.

"Have you ever been to the back room?" Derek asked. Stiles gave a shake of the head Derek licked up his neck and Stiles closed his eyes at the feeling "you need to be taught"

Stiles looked at him "you the teacher"

Derek gave him stoic look "come with me".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek lifted the shirt over his head as he stood by the bed, Stiles watched him he held his left arm in his right "Are you just going to stand there kid" he asked. Stiles took his hoodie off and his T-Shirt went with Derek watched as Stiles undressed.

Derek walked over to the naked teen kissing on his lips Derek pulled away from the kiss as he turned them round and laid them on the bed. Stiles ran his hand over Derek's bareback and down his jeans to his arse.

Derek collapsed on him "your heavy" Stiles pushed at Derek as he separated and removed the used condom.

"Hm" Derek got rid of it "do you want a shower?" he asked, Stiles turned his head and looked at him.

Derek got of the bed and left the room the shower started up in the next room. Stiles stared up at the ceiling "are you coming or what?" came Derek's voice "I'm losing my patience" he stated.

"Isn't that what doctors have"

"Just get in here" Derek stood under the shower Stiles walked in and entered the large shower.

Derek pulled him under the running water with him "hm" he moved Stiles hands and pinned him against the wall water poured down on both of them.

"Hmm" Stiles moaned into his mouth. Derek held Stiles face as he lifted his knee in between Stiles legs. Stiles hands were released from his grip he trailed them down and gripped Derek's cock.

"Hm" their lips separated Stiles moved his hands up and down Derek's now rock hard cock.

Derek reached into a cupboard and took out a condom turning Stiles round so that his chest pressed against the steamy shower wall and ripped the condom rapper open.

Stiles eyes closed.

T.B.C…..


	4. Chapter 4

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've give it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me. So here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

TEEN WOLF

Physical Barriers

Chapter Four

Season One

Stiles woke up he sat up the shower was running 'am I in the twilight zone or is it a dream' he pinched himself 'no not a dream' Derek walked in towel round his waist he rubbed at his hair "you shaved" Stiles said.

"How could you tell?" he picked up a shirt "aren't you getting dressed you need to leave before I do".

Stiles stared at him "Okay the kids going" he got out and dressed he picked up his hoodie and stuck it on he walked to the door. "Genim" said Stiles. Derek ignored him and done his tie up "forget it" Stiles went and the door shut behind him. Derek put his jacket on.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'm back dad" Stiles walked into the house.

"Where have you been all night" John walked out of the kitchen drying his hand on a towel.

"Isaac's"

"No I called Isaac and then Erica's. So now the truth"

Stiles sighed "I stayed at my boyfriend's" Stiles said to him.

"You have a boyfriend" John said to him.

"Kind of" Stiles walked pass him and into the kitchen.

"What's kind of mean?" he asked him.

"Nothing, Are you off too work?" Stiles opened the fridge door. "Yes" he left.

Stiles took a bottle and shut the door he leaned his forehead against it 'boyfriend'.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek stood in front of a room full of people "that's all on the agenda for today" Derek said and shut the document wallet they all packed up.

"Mr Hale"

Derek looked up a man stood by the table "I really like the presentation it is very informative" Derek raised an eyebrow.

Derek pushed him up against the table "yeah".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac stuffed stuff from his locker in his shoulder bag and put it in "you're really leaving" Stiles asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I…have not thought that far ahead" he smiled.

"There looking for someone for the diner" Stiles told him "yeah".

Stiles nodded "I was thinking about doing it but" Isaac shook his head "we can both do it at the same time" Stiles smiled.

"Okay yeah"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'll have the chai latte and a normal coffee" Jackson ordered "I'll get the new guy"

"New guy" Isaac walked up to him "coming up"

"Scott's booty call" Jackson said. Isaac stuck his finger up "now is that anyway to treat a paying customer" Jackson took money from his pocket.

Isaac made his drinks and placed them down "ta" Jackson paid and took them "see ya" Jackson left "I really hate that guy" Isaac shut the cash register.

"Neither did I" came a voice.

Isaac looked up "Scott hi" Scott sat down "can I get a box of lemon doughnuts and four regular coffees" Scott asked.

"Coming up"

Scott watched him box his order up "you're working here" Scott asked him.

"Yeah I dropped out of college"

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that"

"Because I'm stupid" he looked right at him "here" Scott handed the money over.

"Bye" he took and left. Isaac sighed.

"You okay sweetie?" Laura asked.

"Yeah peachy" he said.

The diner door opened "hey Zac" Stiles walked over to them.

"Stiles" Laura kissed his cheek.

"Ah thanks Laura" he sat at the counter.

"Plate of curly fries and a strawberry milkshake" Stiles said.

"Coming up" Laura went.

"On lunch break" Isaac asked Stiles nodded and leaned. "Finstock was gone we had a temp" he said.

"What's the temp like?" he asked.

"Pushy"

"Aren't they always" Isaac picked up the coffee "I'll be back" he went; Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson put his coffee cup on the roof of his red Lamborghini Diablo car. Closing the door and locking the door he picked up the coffee and walked into the building.

"Hey Mr Whittemore" the receptionist said.

"Hey Annie…is Danny around?"

"As far as I know in his den"

Jackson smiled "see you later" he went. Jackson walked into the elevator and leaned. "hold it" a guy stumbled in "thanks" he had a folder grasped in his hand "I'm fucking late for a meeting" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I don't even know you and I'm talking your ear off" he said.

"Who have you got a meeting with?" Jackson asked.

"A Peter Hale the executive" he said.

"Good luck" the lift stopped and then opened they walked out.

"Looks like were going in the same direction" the guy said.

"Yeah"

Jackson stopped and furrowed his eyebrows "everything ok?" asked the guy.

Jackson looked at the empty chair at Danny's desk "nothing" he walked to the door. He opened the door.

"Fuck" Danny hit the floor.

"Danny you okay?" Peter asked.

"What the fuck" Jackson said staring at Danny on the floor

Danny Looked up and licked his lips "I can explain"

Jackson sighed "there is nothing to explain Danny. Seeing this is all I need to know" he looked at Peter "Mr Hale your next appointment seems to be here" he added walking away.

Danny looked over at Peter and then at Jackson's retreating back "shit"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I am out of here" Isaac yawned "are you going straight home G?"

"Don't call me G"

"Why?" he asked taking the apron off and hung it up and put his jacket on.

"Start calling me G and I will scream" Stiles said "It will start to lead to questions about my real name and I really don't want to go there" Stiles took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the jeep they both got in.

"Oh its poofs R us" Stiles froze.

"What the fuck Matt" Stiles got out Matt stood with a group of people.

"We came out and decided to go to a show"

"Just piss off" Isaac got out and walked round.

"It is a free country freak" Matt said.

Derek's Camaro pulled up and he got out "everything okay here Stiles?" Derek walked over.

"Yeah"

"Who the fuck are you another cock sucker?"

Derek laughed "your one of those huh" Matt sneered "homophobe think your better than everyone else" Derek shook his head.

"Derek" Stiles put his hand on his arm "its fine really his just a douche from college" Stiles stated.

"Come on Matt let's leave" his girlfriend said.

Matt turned and left.

"Let's go Stiles" Isaac said.

"You didn't have to do that Derek" Stiles said to him he looked at him.

"Your coming with me" he walked towards his car.

"No I'm not" Stiles said Derek turned to him and stared at him "go just go I will drive it back" Isaac said to him.

"Fine" Isaac smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hm" Derek pinned Stiles against the wall "hm" Stiles gripped a hold of Derek's hair he undone the belt wrapped round Stiles waist.

Derek pulled them down under his arse "how long have you had this place?" Stiles looked up

"Two days ago" he answered.

"It's nice just right for a single guy right" he asked him.

"Yeah" he went back to undressing each of them.

Stiles head turned back to the side "test and you failed" Stiles placed his hands on Derek's chest and pushed him away.

"What" Stiles pulled his clothes back on

"I want a boyfriend but"

"I can't be that Stiles I don't commit I have sex" he said.

"Yeah I know" he said moving away from Derek's arms "but I am glad I know now" he put his hoodie back on "bye Derek" he left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stop moping" Erica said "its one dude plenty more out there" she said.

"But god he was hot" Stiles sighed

"I'll give you that" Erica said.

Stiles ate some curly fries "shake" Laura put it down "thanks Laura"

"So" Laura leaned "I heard from my sourse trhat you dumped my brother"

"You have to date someone to dump them" Stiles ate some more fries and drunk his shake.

The doors opened Derek, Scott and Danny walked in "Der" Laura moved from behind "do you want your usual?" Laura asked.

"Yeah" they sat at a table.

"Danny you honestly you don't know what's wrong with Jackson" Scott asked.

Danny gave a shake of the head "no you know how he gets" Danny said.

Isaac put the paper down "two lots of curly fries" he called out

"Stiles again" the chef asked.

"Got it in one" Isaac smiled

Stiles texted as his fingertips flew over the keys "who you texting?" Erica asked eating some cucumber.

"Donovan" he slid it down again "my ex" Isaac leaned "Not sexting texting" Stiles said

"I never mentioned sexting" he said to him

"You just got a disgusting mind G" he said.

"G" Derek walked up and leaned "what's the G thing about then" Stiles stuffed his mouth with his new fries "none of your bees wax" he ate some more.

"Oh blow off" Jackson walked over "too bad Der" Jackson smirked "Long time no see" said Jackson.

"Yeah"

Danny looked up "Jackson" he said man looked at him "Danny" he walked and sat in the booth.

Scott yawned "everything okay Jackson" he said.

"Why shouldn't it McCall" he asked.

"No need to get pissy at me" he got up and went to the toilets.

Danny looked right at Jackson "how long?"

"Jack I" he started

"How long?" he asked.

"Two years" Danny answered.

"Are you kidding me" Jackson said "he's fucking married he has kids. Danny for god sake your fucking your boss Dan" he told him.

"I know all this" he said.

"You have to stop…..now" Jackson stood up Derek walked and sat back down.

"Aren't you staying" Derek ate a piece of bacon.

"No I kind of feel a bit sick" he left not before looking back. Danny bit his lip and looked down at the table.

"Now I remember why I used to hate that guy" said Derek.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I want to buy a comic book store" Isaac put an order through, Stiles laughed "why did that make you laugh?" Isaac picked up two plates with food on.

"How are you going to afford a comic book store?" he asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead" he went.

Stiles shook his head and ate some fries. Derek walked into the diner he looked right over at Stiles he walked over and sat next to him "hey Derek what you doing here?" he ate.

"The usual thing you do at diners" Derek answered.

Laura poured some coffee and went again "where are you going tonight" Derek asked.

Stiles slid his finger up his hand "are you trying to ask me out" he raised an eyebrow "or to have sex" he asked.

"Sex"

Stiles shook his head "you are unbelievable" he stood up and grabbed his bag "See you later" he left.

Laura watched him arms folded "what?" he said,

"He's right you are unbelievable Derek" she tutted at him.

"I was being honest I want sex I love sex".

Stiles wuped at his face he unlocked the door "Stiles" he ignored him "Stiles" Stiles stopped and turned round.

Derek came to a stop "I want to talk to you" Derek said, Derek pushed him "before I met you I had different people one after the other".

"That is not making me feel any better"

"I am not going to stay I won't sleep with anyone else…..so Stiles will you be my sex friend….i said I wanted to teach you everything and I haven't".

Stiles laughed "don't laugh at me" Derek said to him "I am" he carried on laughing "stop" he carried on.

"Stiles stop it" he kissed him on the lips "hmmm" Stiles arms moved round Derek's body he pushed even further against him against the jeep.

"Take that home Derek" Scott called.

They both stopped and looked over Danny and Scott was by a car "piss off" Derek said and they both got into the car and drove off. Derek turned back to Stiles "well"

Stiles sighed "okay I will let you teach me everything" Stiles said to him.

"Yes" Stiles kissed him on the lips again "back to mind Genim" Stiles eyes widened "w" he started to speak but Derek put his finger over his mouth "I did hear you" Derek said.

"Okay don't ever repeat that name again" Stiles asked him.

"Okay" Derek kissed him.

T.B.C….


	5. Chapter 5

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Five **

**Season One**

Derek kissed down Stiles back they were on the bed "what time is it?" Stiles asked he had his chin on his folded arm.

"Late would you shut up" Derek asked him.

Stiles smiled "you know I love you to aggravate you" he said and took his phone from the unit "Shit 3 missed calls from my father" he moved and got rid of the missed calls.

"Aren't you going to call him back?" Derek asked.

"No".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"The way of the gay" Isaac asked.

Stiles nodded "that's what he said to me" he said and smiled.

"But haven't you been gay longer than me" Donovan said he had his arm round Isaac's waist.

"I have but up until I met Derek Hale" Stiles said.

Donovan drunk some coke out of his glass.

"So why did I not know about you to ay" Stiles smiled.

"We did try to get a hold of you but you were busy with your lessons" said Isaac.

"Don't air quote" said Stiles and sighed the bell rung "well class is calling us and at least we are still in college" Stiles told him.

"His right see you later" Donovan kissed him.

"Bye"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Morning" Isaac walked into the diner "hey gorgeous smile" Laura gave him his nick name.

"Hi Laura" smiled Isaac.

"Morning Isaac" Scott smiled.

"Oh hi" Isaac smiled Scott watched him he drunk his coffee.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles nagged on the door "hey Derek are you in there I left my jacket" he banged on it again.

The door opened and Derek shoved his hoodie at him "here" he went to shut it.

"Wait" Stiles said Derek stopped "Okay your dressed so you haven't got any on there" there was a cry from inside "is…..is that a baby?"

Derek released "you might as well" Stiles walked in.

Allison smiled "hi" she held Markus.

"Hi" Stiles said.

"Introduce us then Derek" stated Allison.

"Hn….Stiles this is a friend I have known since school….Allison this is Stiles".

"Introduce me properly" Stiles said.

Derek rolled his eyes "Stiles is my sex friend"

Stiles smirked "wasn't so hard now is it" he walked over and sat down "Markus" Stiles took him "I love kids I was one" Stiles smiled.

Markus gave him a smile "me and my girlfriend had him and Derek is his dad".

Stiles looked at Derek and then back at Markus "he has your cheek bones" he observed "he is going to be a looker" Stiles handed him back "Well I have to go get an assignment due in" Stiles stood.

"What is it you study Stiles" she asked.

"My last year of public services" he said and sat back down.

"Is it something you've always been keen on?" she asked.

Derek sat down and gave a small huff.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny knocked on the door "come in" came Peter's voice, Danny opened the door Peter looked up "Danny what do I owe this pleasure".

"I need to talk about what happened with us"

"What did happen?" Peter asked.

"Jackson caught us and"

"look Danny" Peter leaned forward. "You know as well as I do that the thing with us was just sex" Peter said.

"Yes I am well aware of that Mr Hale" Danny said "that is why I'll be handing in my months' notice" he said handing his an envelope in his hand.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson opened the door "Danny"

"Hey….can we talk" he nodded and let him in he shut the door.

Jackson walked into the kitchen "can I get you a coffee" Jackson opened the fridge door.

"No it's just a flying visit" Danny told him. Jackson turned round to him fully "I gave in my notice" Danny said

"Really I never told you to stop your job"

"I know maybe it's for the best" he gave an one armed shrug.

"What are you going to do now" Jackson folded his arms. Danny shrugged "so this whole Peter thing" he asked.

"It's over just like I knew it would be as soon I quit my job" Danny leaned.

Jackson walked over and stood in front of him "are you sure you're okay?" Jackson asked "I'm being a concerned best friend….i can always" Jackson whispered.

Danny hit him "and you're not my type" Danny told him.

Jackson smirked "I'm every bodies type…your just scared your fall in love with me" Jackson said Danny just stared at him "I'll see you at Jungle later" he left.

"Well done Jackson" Danny unlocked the car door and got in he put both hands on the steering wheel, he closed his eyes "fucking Jackson".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Danny over here" Scott waved he was with Lydia and Allison.

Danny walked over "hey who's got the baby?" he leaned.

"Funny story Derek and Stiles have him" Allison said.

"I'd love to see that" he said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus cried "shhh" Derek held him out like a football

"Don't hold him like that" Stiles took Markus from him "hey Markus does big bad sour daddy have no idea how to look after you" Derek furrowed his eyebrows "don't just stand there like a huge tree do something" he said to him.

"Allison said 6 oz" he said to him.

"Of what?" Derek sat down and picked up a magazine, Stiles looked at him.

"Milk Derek" Stiles rubbed at his face.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hey" a guy slid his hand down Danny's chest.

"Hi" Danny smiled and kissed the guy.

"Backroom" the guy asked.

"Of course" he got pulled.

"You seen Danny" Jackson asked.

Scott drunk "talking to some twink" Scott said to him.

Jackson walked off "not ever gonna change you know" Allison said.

"Don't I know it" Scott drunk his drink.

"So Scott any one take your fancy" Allison asked. Scott shrugged "not really?" "Not even blond curls" Scott narrowed his eyes "just inch or so taller than you" said Allison.

"What"

"Well some like that is watching you right now" Allison told him Scott then turned round.

Isaac was dancing with Donovan "yeah his names Isaac Lahey we've met" Scott looked away Allison sighed.

"Why did you come out tonight?" he asked both Allison and Lydia "Derek wouldn't take me to lesbian night so I'm here".

Scott gave a shake of the head.

Jackson walked into the backroom he looked round Danny was leaning against the wall as some guy some him off. Jackson walked "oi kid. get lost" he pulled.

"Hey man"

Jackson narrowed his eyes and the twink left "what are you doing Jackson?"

"I saw them" he said.

"Saw what" Danny pulled his pants up.

"The drugs Danny haven't we been through this" he said "I haven't" Jackson shoved his hands in his jacket.

"Fine" Danny walked pass him

"Danny wait" he went to grab him.

"No Jackson just piss off and leave me alone"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Sweet" Allison smiled Stiles was asleep on the sofa thumb in his mouth "yeah adorable" Derek looked over his magazine.

"Hey your boy toy how does it feel to be in a relationship" Derek stuck his finger up at Lydia.

"It's not a relationship it's just sex".

"Does he know that?" Allison asked.

"What that we are not boyfriends and never will be" he said Lydia and Allison looked at him. "Yes he knows and now are you goin?" Derek asked.

"Fine were going" Allison picked up the car seat and went.

Derek left the room.

Stiles sat up he leaned and rubbed at his face "see you later Derek" he called.

"yeah ah bye Stiles" he called and Stiles left. Stiles ran over to the jeep and unlocked the door he got in and drove.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott ad another sip of his drink "getting too old for this" he put his glass down "your only 26" Isaac smiled.

"Oh….hu" Scott smiled "where's your friend?" he asked "oh Donovan he had to go and he's not my friend he's my boyfriend and we've know each other for years".

"Almost like my best friend"

"Derek's mine" Scott nodded.

"Best friend I didn't really think Derek was the friend type" he said to him.

"Truthfully he never used to be" Scott said.

"Really" Scott nodded "you have to tell me about it"

Scott smiled "I like that".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek towel dried his hair he walked into the room "Stiles" he called, he picked up something from the dfa he opened it "Stiles" he shook his head.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles opened the door and walked in "we need to talk" his dad walked down the stairs.

"What?" he looked at him.

"I found your stash" he held a box.

"Dad" he grabbed the box of condoms from him "why….you didn't find them they in my draw" he said.

"They dropped out"

"What out of my draw" Stiles said to him.

"That's beside the point your having sex" his dad said.

"Just because I have a box of condoms doesn't mean I am using them" he said to him.

"Stiles there's only one left" his dad said.

"Isaac used some" Stiles shrugged.

"All 21"

"Yes his step parents check his room" said Stiles.

John stared at him and then he stared back "okay fine"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hm" Scott kissed Isaac on the lips he undone his jeans, Isaac moved back he took his shirt of and stepped back he finished undressing.

Scott watched him "what?" he stood naked.

"Nothing" he stepped up to him and placed both hands on his neck and moved forward. Isaac got onto the bed followed by Scott "This is"

Isaac sighed "I know" he kissed him on the lips and slid his hand down his body

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door "what the fuck?" John raised an eyebrow "um….Sheriff Stilinski" said Derek.

"You are Derek Hale correct" John folded his arms.

"Yes I am" Derek mumbled.

"I'm interviewing people in regards to a harassment suit"

"What kind of harassment?" he asked him.

"Sexual harassment filed by Joshua McGarrett".

Derek stared at him. "And what is this got to do with me?" Derek asked

"It's against your uncle a one Peter Hale".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Isaac wake up" Scott had a towel round his waist "hm" Isaac was snuggled up against the pillow "you need to wake up" Isaac's eyes opened.

"Oh Scott" he sat up and rubbed at his face "showers free".

"Oh cheers" Isaac uncovered and stood up "you could of wai"

"Look" Isaac stared at him "this was just sex you know" he said.

Isaac stared at him "you know" he dressed "fuck you" he left.

Scott stared at the door.

T.B.C…..


	6. Chapter 6

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Six**

**Season One**

"Isaac come on" Stiles shook him awake.

"Leave me alone Stiles" he was cocooned in his duvet "come on McCall's a douche his not worth it" Stiles sat on the bed "come on you never act like this you're always going on at me for getting ahead of myself and I'm not now; yet I don't think I am. Derek's a sour wolf but the sex is whoa" he explained.

"Oh ADHD boy I get it" Isaac got out of the cocoon and got out of the bed "I have a shift" he pulled down his boxers.

"Whoa dude jeez" Stiles closed hiseyes.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek drunk his coffee. Danny, Jackson and Scott were with him "Peter Hale, sexual harassment" Jackson gave Danny a look "hn" Derek grunted.

Laura walked up to the table "want another coffee Derek" she held the coffee pot

"No" he answered, the diner door opened.

Stiles and Isaac walked in; Isaac waked behind the counter and put his apron on "hey" Stiles walked up. "What do you want?"

"Someone is sour this morning" he moved and sat.

"Did I say you could sit down" Derek grunted.

Stiles looked at him "no but look here I am" he said.

"Hey Zac can you get me some curly fries" Stiles asked.

"Its 8.30am" Derek grunted.

"Derek could I kip at yours tonight?" Stiles asked Derek ignored him "Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek"

"What Stiles shut up" Derek snapped.

"Okay calm down jeez I said I need to kip at yours…."

"No" Derek snapped.

"Sour wolf which side or who's bed did you wake up on?" he asked,

Jackson sniggered "dude what have you got yourself into"

"Shut it Jackson" Derek said.

"Yeah shut it Jack-Jack" Stiles leaned on his fist "Jack-Jack I like it" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

Danny looked at his watch "I will see you all later" he stood up.

"Off anywhere special" Jackson asked.

"None of your business Jack-Jack" he left.

Isaac walked pass there table "so can I stay?" Stiles asked

"No" answered Derek.

"It won't hurt"

"I said no" he said again.

"Derek" Laura slapped him over the head "let him stay" Laura said. Stiles grinned as someone was in his side.

"Fine I don't want to hear another word or I'll rip out your voice box" Derek said.

"What with your teeth?" Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah"

"Th…bye Laura" Laura smiled "bye" he went.

Laura covered his hand over mouth and giggled Derek gave him a dirty look "I love him"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door and on the other side Stiles held a huge bag "what the hell us that?" Derek held the door.

"My clothes" he went to walk in.

"No you can go home now" he went to shut the door.

"Derek" he said.

"Okay" he went Stiles walked in and shut the door "what are you doing?" Stiles said.

"Out" Derek walked to the door.

"Wait for me and I'll come" Stiles said.

"No "he answered.

"I am not your boyfriend how many times do I have to tell you" Derek said. Stiles closed his eyes. Derek left the door slammed shut Stiles sat down on the sofa covering his face with his hands.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek moaned he gripped a hold of the guys hips another guy was kissing at his neck "yeees" Derek gripped the guys hair.

"Go" he pushed him away and carried on fucking the other guy.

"Is Derek here?"

Jackson stood next to Scott "yeah backroom"

"Who would of guessed" Jackson rolled his eyes and drunk.

"I need to ask you something" Scott said.

"If it's not going to bore me" Jackson said to him taking a sip of his drink.

"Do you ever think about having a serious relationship" Scott asked.

"Where's this coming from?" Jackson asked.

"I have never had a serious relationship and I will be 27 in two weeks" Scott said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well why don't you just find someone to commit to" Jackson finished his drink and walked into the crowd.

"Easier said than done"

Derek zipped up his jeans "here's my number" a guy handed Derek a piece of paper "no thanks" Derek said.

"Derek Hale…..you got a boyfriend now huh" he said.

"I don't date" Derek left and ripped up the piece of paper "asshole" Derek walked up to the bar "can I get a double scotch?" he asked.

"Coming up"

The waiter put the glass in front of him and filled it up with scotch. Derek picked the glass up and drunk "another" Jason poured another into the glass and left.

Scott raised an eyebrow "Derek everything okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be Scott" he turned and went back.

"Derek" Scot sighed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles slept on the sofa face down, the door opened Derek came in with a guy "bedrooms that way"

The guy walked "who's the kid?" he asked.

"Just a kid" he said. The guy went into the bedroom Derek took his leather jacket of and walked pass he entered the room closing the door behind him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles opened the fridge door "nothing but fruit" he looked in the crisper "ah huh" he leaned down picked up eggs "omelette or scrambled" he stood up and walked up to the counter.

Stiles looked around "bowl, bowl aha" he picked one up "plates forks" he got everything together.

The door opened and the guy from last night walked out. Stiles stopped they stared at each other "your dads still asleep" Stiles cracked a small smile.

"My dad. yeah thanks" he watched him leave "my dad" he laughed.

Derek walked out "shut your face Stiles" Derek walked over and opened the fridge door.

"Do you want eggs?" Stiles held the whisk.

"No" he went into the bathroom.

Stiles put it in the bowel "whatever you say dad" Stiles cracked up laughing.

Derek popped his head out "did you just say something?" Stiles shook his head as he watched Derek retreating back into the bathroom.

Stiles leaned against the counter with both hands.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Laura poured some coffee "watch it" Jackson said the coffee over flowed.

"Shit sorry" she wiped it up.

"Laura you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah sorry Jackson" she went.

Jackson shook his head he shut the laptop "morning" Danny sat.

"I'm surprised you remember who I am Danny" Jackson said.

"Don't be like that Jackson" Danny waved Isaac over and then he came over "can I have a chai lattee and omelette"

Isaac wrote and nodded "coming up" he went.

Danny looked at Jackson "how's work?" Danny asked.

"The same as usual" he said.

"For fucks sake Jackson" Jackson looked at him "I'm not taking" Danny said.

"I can't believe anything you say anymore" he stood up.

"I'll see you later" Danny watched him leave.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek pushed Stiles against the wall and stared at him "what I apologised didn't I" Stiles stated.

"You nearly burned down my apartment".

"I'm sorry I miscalculated now can you let go" Stiles asked. Derek let go of his shirt "I'm going out clear it up" he grabbed his jacket and left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Peter opened the door "lovely dear nephew what do I owe this pleasure" he let him in.

"I had a visit from Sheriff Stilinkski" Derek folded his arms.

"Ah" Peter walked into the kitchen Derek followed.

"A sexual harassment suit" Derek said to him.

"He slept with me because he thought he could get a promotion and once it didn't happen so there" Peter folded his arms.

"What did your wife have to say about this?" Derek asked.

"She left me but not because of the harassment suit but she found out about Danny" said Peter.

"What about Danny?" Derek asked.

"I was sleeping with him for two years" Peter said.

"Two years" Peter nodded. Derek leaned on the wall "great not only are you done for sexual harassment but you slept with your P.A" he stated "What are you trying to do with the Hale name?"

"What I'm doing? You're going around like a hormonal teenager at 26" Peter seethed.

"What like you fucking guys when you're married" Derek shook his head "how can I ever stand up for you when you don't tell me about this type of thing"

"Fine sit down"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles phone rung he reached over and picked it up from the side table and looked at the screen once he saw who it was he put the phone to his ear "hey Isaac" he answered "no I'm at Derek's watching TV" he sat up and ate some popcorn.

"Kind of burned some stuff and pissed him off" Stiles said to him "Okay dude" the door opened Derek came in "I'll see you later Isaac…bye" he hung up.

"Hey"

Derek looked at him "get undressed and on the bed" Derek commanded him.

"Okay" he walked and stripped as he left, Derek took his jacket off putting it back on a coathanger and walked back in. Stiles was sat against the head board "did something happen?" he asked him.

"Don't talk" he took his jeans off and walked to the bottom of the bed, Stiles licked his lips.

Later on Stiles straightened out and put one arm above his head they stared up "did something happen" Stiles asked.

"Don't speak" Stiles sighed.

"Something had to have happened Derek" Stiles said "you left then came back as soon as you do get back you do that" Stiles smiled "believe me all 19 year old gay guys like that".

"Rimming is an amazing thing because wow I mean" he tapped his stomach with his free hand and. "and when someone like you does it" Stiles closed his eyes.

Derek rubbed at his temples "so lesson was officially taught that is something someone can learn and boy did I" Stiles looked "Derek hey sourwolf you in there" he asked. "Derek" Stiles sat up and looked at him "so" he slid his fingers up his chest to his abs.

Derek turned his head and looked at him "Go to sleep Stiles".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott turned on the computer he leaned back into his chair once the computer loaded he typed in internet explorer for a dating site. He browsed the list and clicked on the most recommended at the top.

"Things have to change" he clicked on sign up "let's see if I can find my perfect match".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny knocked on the door he looked up and down the corridor before shoving his hands in his pockets and waited. The Door opened and a tall guy stood on the inside "hey come in Danny" he let him in and then shut the door.

"I got your bits" he followed the guy as they passed people giving each other blowjobs. Turning into another room Danny followed the guy over to the bed.

The guy opened a draw and held a small bag of white powder he held it out to him "how much?" Danny asked.

"How much you got?" he asked.

Danny reached into his pocket and took out some notes "This is all I have" he held it out.

The guy took it and counted "you're at least half short Daniel" he told him "I haven't got it on me".

The guy smirked "there is one thing you can give me" he said.

Danny gave a sign "well" Danny dropped to his knees "okay" he reached for his pants.

T.B.C…


	7. Chapter 7

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Seven**

**Season One**

"Who's your lawyer?" Derek was in a suit he stood with Peter in court.

"Hello again Derek" a voice said the turned, Chris Argent smiled "it's been a while"

"Since Allison told you she was having a baby" Derek said to him.

"Well I'm not here about that" Derek shook his head.

"Allison would want you to see your grandson" Derek stood from leaning. A clerk came out "McGarrett/Hale".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles" John walked out.

"Hey dad!" Stiles smiled "How was it at Erica's for the last week?" he asked.

"Cool actually how was the police thing" he asked.

"You would think I wouldn't have to go anymore" he said.

"Yeah I am going to get ready for my lesson" he headed up stairs.

"Stiles" said teen stopped "how would you feel if I told you I wanted to date again?"

Stiles turned round to him "you're a fully grown man dad"

"okay".

Stiles went up.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Thanks for nothing" Danny hung up he sniffed and dialled the phone "hey it's me Richard….i know I am…okay bye" he hung up.

"Hey Danny" Scott sat opposite.

"Oh hey Scotty".

"Everything okay Danno…how's the job searching going?" he asked.

"It's not now my rent is going up" Danny put some sugar in his coffee.

"If you need money I can lent you some" Danny shook his head.

"I'm fine Scott I'll find a job" he said.

"Morning all" Jackson slid in beside Scott.

"You seem chirpy something good happen" Scott asked.

"Scott all good stuff happens to me" Jackson waved Isaac over.

"Hey" he smiled Scott looked away from him "can I get a guava shake"

"Cool anything else"

"Na cheers" Isaac went.

"Did you hear the gym reopened" Jackson said.

"Really have to start back up" Scott said looking at Danny "what about you Dan?" Scott asked.

"Maybe" Danny's phone went off he looked at it "be back" he went Jackson watched him leave.

Isaac walked back over "here you go" he put it down.

"Thanks"

Isaac smiled "anytime" he went.

"I really don't know what's with Danny" he took a sip.

Scott shrugged "jobless remember"

"How can I forget" Jackson took another sip.

Allison pushed Markus "Danny hey" she stopped and he stopped and looked up "Ally hey how's it going?"

Allison gave a one armed shrug "cant complain" she kissed his cheek.

"Coming in" she asked.

"Ah no i…. have somewhere to be" he said.

"Right okay see you later".

"Hey Allison" Scott smiled.

"Hey babe" she sat.

"How is Markus" Scott asked.

"He is doing fine well for a 4 month year old" Allison smiled.

Scott smiled "god he is getting big" he said.

Isaac walked up "can I get you anything?" he smiled.

"Oh you're a new face hi I'm Allison" she introduced.

"Isaac" he answered.

"Can I have tea a mushroom omelette" she ordered.

Allison looked at Jackson and Scott "who died?" she asked. Scott looked up from Markus "you both look like you've been whacked by a wet fish".

"It's nothing" Scott shook his head.

"Scott's look for that special someone" Jackson said in his pompous voice.

"Oh yeah" she smiled.

Scott shrugged "I might be"

"Well good for you we can't all be like Derek" Allison said.

"Yes but sometimes it's good to be" Jackson said.

"Only an ass like you would say that Jackson" Allison said Isaac came over with her tea.

"Thank you"

"Anytime, Refill Scott" he asked.

"Oh….no I have to go" he put money down "thanks anyway"

"Yeah" Isaac sighed and watched him leave and left himself.

Allison looked at Scott's retreating back and Isaac standing behind the counter "Did I miss something?" Allison put milk in her cup of tea.

"Oh they slept together Scott must of done something, now they barely say one word" Jackson explained he looked up at Isaac and back at Allison "I think that's the most they've spoken since"

Allison nodded "I see" she stated drinking some tea.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Peter shook Chris hand "thanks for that Chris" Chris shook his head "now were even" Chris let go of his hand "Derek please tell Allison I will see her soon" Chris turned to him.

"I can't promise anything" Derek said.

"All I ask is that you tell her" Derek gave a brief nod "I will" Chris went.

Derek turned to Peter "that was a close shave huh" Peter chuckled Derek narrowed his eyebrows.

"Your get wrinkles" Derek turned and walked off "jeez sake Derek".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek took Stiles shirt off over his head and kissed him on the lips and moved back Stiles looked at him Derek pushed him against the wall as he held his wrists against the wall.

Derek kissed him against his collarbone Stiles moaned Derek stopped him "what" he pulled him away and they moved over to the bed "Hm".

Stiles was now on his side Derek Spooning him "you awake?" Stiles asked.

"hn" Derek grunted

"My dad asked me if it was okay for him to start dating again" he blurted looking up at the ceiling "He doesn't need my permission my mum has been dead 9 years now" Stiles sighed "I love my dad so much" Stiles eyes closed "and I can't even tell him anything"

"Derek" he said he got no answer "Derek" Stiles turned Derek slept "Your gorgeous when your asleep" Derek breathed Stiles kissed his chest 'god what am I thinking I can't fall in love' he looked at him.

"Hm" Stiles turned back and moved Derek's arm round him "hm" Derek squeezed him. Stiles smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Let's start at the gym" Stiles sat at the counter in the diner.

"You serious" Isaac said.

"Deadly" Stiles ate some curly fries.

Isaac shrugged "I guess"

"Especially now I have decided to take a year off studying" Stiles said.

"Really a whole year" Isaac turned the coffee machine on.

"Depends on what I want to do" Stiles squirted some ketchup onto his plate.

"I thought you wanted to be a cop like your dad" Isaac said.

"I'm 50/50 still you know what I'm like"

Isaac chuckled "amen" Stiles ate "I can see if Laura needs someone?" Isaac asked "I'll be back" Isaac came back ouy "out of luck"

"That's fine" Stiles said Isaac went.

"Looking for a job?" the guy asked.

"Yeah" he answered swivelling round on his chair and looked him up and down.

"How old are you?"

"Look I'm flattered but"

the guy shook his head "I'm not hitting on you" the man folded his arms.

"And why not I think I'm an average looking dude…..I don't smoke hardly drink…..I think I got quite nice toshee" Stiles ranted "and another thing"

"Whoa chill kid" Stiles breathed "I own the local gym we've just reopened and I am looking for someone to work in the café" he said.

"ohhh really".

The guy held his hand out "Maxwell Tate" Stiles shook his hand "your get a free membership average wage" he said handing him his card "call me okay?" Stiles nodded.

Maxwell stood up "I'll be waiting for your call" he picked up his cup and left.

Stiles looked at the card "hmmm".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson kissed the guy "hm" he removed the shirt the guy kissed and licked at his nipples he put his hand on the guys' head "Blow me" Jackson told him.

"My pleasure" he got down and undone his jeans.

The guy zipped Jackson up as someone was knocking on the other side "You can go thanks" the guy opened the door and went.

Danny walked in "busy were you" Danny asked.

"Not really….what do you want Danny?"

Danny walked over "fuck me" he said.

"Are you high…..your high for fuck sake Danny" Jackson pushed him away.

"I'm not high"

"Your eyes are bloodshot"

"Fuck you Jack" he turned.

"Wait Danny" Jackson said.

"No fuck you" he left the door slammed shut.

"Fuck".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles looked up "hm" he opened the door and walked in he walked up to the counter "hi" the guy looked up "are you here for a membership?" he asked.

"No I'm looking for Maxwell Tate"

"Are you Mr Stilinski?" Stiles nodded "I'll be back in a minute" the guy went.

Stiles looked over it was full of all men working out "hm"

"Stiles" he turned "come with me" Stiles followed him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Peter looked up as the door slammed open Jackson walked in "this is all your fucking thought" he walked over "hello Jackson"

"This is all you"

Peter raised an eyebrow "I'm not following I'm afraid"

"I bet you don't price" Jackson said. "Danny is your fault"

Peter stood up "What about Daniel how is he?" he asked him

"Fuck you Hale his jobless and back on drugs" Jackson said.

"Daniel and drugs"

"Doesn't fucking act like you never knew? He was perfectly fine before he quit"

"Exactly he quit I didn't fire him he quit" Peter said.

"God you deserve a broken nose Hale" Jackson said.

"It sounds to me like you in love with him" Peter smirked.

"I am not in love with Danny" Jackson said.

"You keep telling yourself that Jackson now please kindly leave"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson knocked on the door "Danny it's me open the door. I want to talk to you" he said there was no answer "Danny"

"He hasn't been here for four days" Jackson turned round. A woman was coming out of her flat.

"Four days" he asked.

The women nodded "I just assumed he was with his boyfriend at his place" she said.

"Oh thanks anyway" Jackson said.

"Anytime" she left.

"Danny" Jackson took out his phone and looked up his number and dialled he put the phone to his ear "pick up, pick up….shit" he hung up and left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door "I bought something to eat home" he said there was no answer he put the bag down and picked up the paper on the counter

'Derek

Thanks for letting me stay see you next time at jungle

Stiles'.

Derek screwed up the paper and took his jacket off.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles over here" Isaac waved he walked over "how did the job interview go?" he asked him.

"You went for a job interview" Danny drunk.

"Yeah at the gym" he answered.

"So we really can't get rid of you" said Jackson as he walked up "Danny I want to talk"

Danny sighed "dance with me then" he pulled him.

They danced "look Danny I'm sorry" Jackson said.

"I told you I wasn't on drugs"

"Can you blame me you've been through it before" Danny sighed "Look why don't you come live with me and come to work with me"

"I don't know" Danny said.

"Please I should of done this at the beginning your my best friend" Jackson hugged him "Were move you in first thing tomorrow for now let's enjoy ourselves" Danny smiled.

"Please, please" Stiles pleaded.

"No" Isaac said.

"Come on this guy asked me out but his cousins down" he told him.

"I'm not double dating with you and especially if she is a she".

"Isaac you're my best friend just do this for me"

Isaac sighed "put the puppy eyes away"

Stiles smiled "you won't regret this best friend of mine" Scott walked up with Derek.

"Hey" Scott smiled "hi" Isaac smiled.

Derek folded his arms, Stiles put his arm round his waist "miss me at yours" he asked.

"Be glad to be rid of ya" Derek grumbled.

Stiles removed his arm "yeah well me to" he folded his arms "couldn't take you being a sour wolf twenty four seven"

"So what time tomorrow" Isaac asked.

"8"

"What is tomorrow?" asked Scott.

"I'm going on a date" Stiles looked at Derek "you'll probably give the guy a migraine" he went.

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

T.B.C….

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated keep them coming


	8. Chapter 8

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Eight**

**Season One**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Isaac folded his arms.

"Yes I am sure" Stiles looked at his phone a car pulled up two people got out a guy and.

"Transgender" the he/she said to Isaac "so is it a she or a he" he held her arm "a he"

"Cool" they walked in.

Stiles smiled and shook his head "let's just get in".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"So Stiles you want to become a cop?" the guy asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Ted" Stiles replied.

"Well your only 18-" "19" Stiles corrected him.

"Sorry 19 years old" Ted said "isn't there anything else you want to do?" he asked.

"Have not really thought about it I mean I should have figured out what I want to do with my life but" he explained pausing for a second.

Ted smiled "I was exactly the same. When I was was your age I had no idea what I was going to do I was kind of lost" he explained as he watched Stiles pondering at his words for a second "I was 21 when I figured it out" he added "I did do something in between so I wasn't totally pennyless before being a personal trainer"

Stiles took a bite of his food "what did you do?"

"Porn" Ted said smiling as Stiles laughed "yeah I'm serious it paid well and it got me through college but I never did it except online" he said to him.

Stiles drunk his smoothy "hey we going home T" his cousin said "bye" Isaac hit Stiles "see ya later" they left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek got off the bed "you have to leave" he put some sweatpants on "fine" the guy got up and got dressed Derek walked out of the room.

The guy dressed and followed him out Derek opened the fridge and they left the door.

Stiles come to a stop "oh" the guy looked at him "there's a kid here" he called "I'm 19" the guy left.

"Okay" Stiles walked in and shut the door "Stiles what are you doing here?" Derek sat down "nice welcome Derek nice" he sat down.

"Wanna do something tonight" he asked "no" Derek answered "come on Derek don't be so sour" Stiles folded his arms "I'll just txt Ted" he stood up.

"Who's Ted?" he asked

"My boyfriend" he said making a face before he left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hey" Ted kissed Stiles on the cheek "I'm glad you invited me out Stiles" Stiles smiled.

"Me too" Isaac walked up "hello again Ted" Isaac leaned and ordered himself a drink "you too".

Derek walked into jungle he looked round hands shoved into his pockets "Derek how's it going?" Jackson put his arm round his shoulders Derek looked at him then his arm. Jackson removed his arm from his shoulder "so you got dumped"

"I did not get dumped Jackson me and Stiles wasn't even dating" Derek said.

"No what you were doing was dating" Jackson said "he even lived with you for a week"

"Shut up Jackson or I'm going to smack your head against the wall" he walked pass him.

"Testy" Jackson turned round and he followed him to the bar "Can i get scotch on the rocks double it up".

Jason done his drink "hey Jason can I get the same?" said Ted "sure" Ted looked at him "Derek Hale?" he asked

Derek drunk out of the glass "who are you?" he asked.

"A friend of Stiles" he picked up his drink and went Derek watched him.

Ted put his arm round Stiles waist "hi" Stiles smiled the guy kissed him.

Derek put the glass down "another" he said he poured another glass he looked over at the crowd and then went. "Can you get me a drink?" Stiles asked "no I just want to make out with you" Stiles turned round and they kissed.

Derek grabbed a hold of some guy "dance with me" he said.

"Of course" they went.

"I'll be back" Stiles walked off and went to the toilets.

Derek walked away "oi you"

"What are you going to do go all alpha male on me" Ted stepped up to him "mister big" he added.

"Get out of my face" Derek said to him.

"You're the one who came up to me Derek not the other way around" he said to him.

Derek looked down at him "Well it was called for"

"What's going on?" Stiles asked coming up beside them.

"Look I just remembered I have something I need to do" Ted said he turned to Stiles and kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Wait" Stiles said and then turned round "what the hell did you say to him?"

"I saw him put something in your drink and I confronted him about it" Derek said.

"Oh um….well thank you" Stiles patted his chest "th…you" Derek kissed him. "Hm" Stiles moved both arms round Derek's shoulder he pulled him closed they carried on kissing.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The phone rung Stiles reached over and picked up his phone "hello" he answered half asleep "hey Zac what's up?" he sat upnpushing the covers away from his body "no I'm not doing nothing"

Derek slept beside him turned away from him with his back towards Stiles. "Yeah if you want to" he yawned Derek sat up he moved and kissed Stiles.

"Again" Derek said.

"Bye" he hung up and moved back onto his side "ok".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny knocked on the door and then out both hands in his jeans pocket the door opened.

"Danny you got the money?" the man asked.

"Yeah"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson opened the fridge door and took out a can and stood up Jackson wore a pair of jeans riding low in his hips. The flat door opened and Danny walked in. shutting the door behind he greeted Jackson "hey"

"Hey" Jackson opened the can

"Evening" Danny said.

Jackson walked and sat down on the sofa. Danny took his jacket off "want to watch a movie?" Jackson asked.

"No I'm cool I'm going to bed I'm tired" he told him. "Okay" Danny's door shut he leaned against it and closed his eyes.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Lydia looked in the mirror "I look awful" she picked up some lipstick "you look fine" Allison fed Markus a bottle of milk.

"Really" she turned and pursed her lips "gorgeous" Lydia walked over Allison kissed her on the lips "hm" Lydia stood up "when's the night officially start?" she asked.

"7.30 I am meeting Scott and Jackson there" she said.

"Have fun babe and leave me at home"

"Your be fine"

Lydia smiled "have fun".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"This makes me depressed" Scott sat in between Jackson and Lydia "watching a musical named G.A.Y" Scott said.

"Shhhhh" Lydia said "I am trying to listen to this"

Jackson looked over to Scott "want some popcorn"

"this is not a cinema Scott" Lydia snapped as she stared at the screen. Jackson laughed Lydia gave them a look "you should be glad she didn't take us to rent the notebook again" Jackson said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I have to talk to you" John walked over.

Stiles walked into the house "hey dad" he greeted.

"I'm going out tonight so invite Isaac round" John said.

"Okay dad whatever I'll phone him" he ran upstairs.

Stiles shut the door and leaned against it he walked over to his bed and laid down he closed his eyes.

There was a tap on the window Stiles got up and walked over and opened it Isaac stepped in. "I was just about to call you…..my dad is going out tonight want to watch a movie" he asked.

"oh okay"

"I don't really feel like it" Stiles told him as he sat on the bed "yeah okay" Stiles grabbed a half and shook him Isaac's curls bounced "ok, okay" Stiles stopped.

Isaac sat down and head went back "are you still with Donovan?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship" said Isaac.

"So same with me and sourwolf"

"You and Derek's relationship is weird" Isaac stated Stiles head went back.

"Tell me about it".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek got out of the Camaro and looked at the house he held something in his closed fist he walked over to the house and knocked on the door.

Stiles sat up "I will be back" he got up and left the room. Derek stood on the doorstep the door opened and Stiles answered "D-Derek what are you doing here?" Stiles said.

"Your ID was at my place" he held out his wallet.

"bloody hell" Stiles took it "so….thanks for that Derek" he said to him.

"Yeah" he turned and walked off "see ya" Stiles shut the door and raised an inquisitive facial expression.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek picked Markus up "so I'm privileged for a visit" Allison sat down on the chair "not that I'm complaining" she smiled.

"Dad got in contact with me" Derek looked up "really did he hurt himself?" Derek asked.

"He….he said to him and mum are having problems" she said.

"Your mums a grade bitch that's why" Derek put the pacifier back in his mouth "his better off without her. He's better off with cock rather than pussy" he said.

"Eeeew that's my parents who your being crude about thank you very much" Allison took a sip of coffee "so Stiles not with you tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not his fucking shop keep Allison" he told her.

"Here we go with this blody sour routine" Allison said.

"I'm not going to change" Derek answered.

"Maybe it's about time you did" she said. Markus started crying. "It's his bedtime he should have been in bed ages ago" Derek handed him back to her.

"I'm off" Derek stood up.

"Oh Derek don't go yet" she rocked a crying Markus "fine" he slumped back down into his seat.

Allison walked down the stairs "okay so tell me more about Stiles" she walked in Derek was asleep eyebrows furrowed "or not" she covered him up.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a bang on the door "I'm coming" Derek got out of the bed and walked from the room he opened the door. Lydia walked in "What the fuck do you want?" he said.

"I bought these" she shoved a bunch of papers into his chest.

"What are these?" he looked at them.

"The forms so you can sign over your parental rights over to me and Allison" she folded her arms.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"You heard me loud and clear its we all agreed on when you jacked of into a cup" Lydia said. "All you need to do is sign and your no longer Markus dad" Derek just looked at them "we've already decided you can't get to change your mind…I will get Ally to get them back off you" Lydia turned and left.

Derek looked at the door and then looked at the papers in his hands.

The phone rung, Derek sat down and placed the papers down onto the coffee table he took out his phone and dialled and put it to his ear.

"Peter I need to talk to you".

T.B.C…..


	9. Chapter 9

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Nine**

**Season One**

"It's all correct Lydia is right all you need to do is sign and Markus is there's and only there's" Peter stood up from his chair.

"Okay" there was a knock on the door Derek stood up and walked he opened "hey" Stiles smiled he held a bag "I bought breakfast" he stopped.

Derek shut the door.

"So" Peter walked up "you must be Stiles" Peter said "you….are Peter Hale resident sex fiend" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Hm….i'll see you later Derek" Peter left he shut the door.

"What are you doing here Stiles" Derek folded his arms.

"I bought bagels….and I'm bored" Stiles walked over to the kitchen and put the bag down "I'm waiting for another lesson" Stiles smiled.

"Don't feel like it today" he walked into his bedroom Stiles put the stuff down and followed him. Derek pulled his jeans down "hm" Stiles leaned against the door frame Derek turned round he stood naked Stiles looked him up and down.

"Let me cook you something believe me you will love it"

Derek folded his arms "fine".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stew" Stiles served it up and they sat down at the table. The stew turned out to be perfect with the right flavouring and ingredients. "Well"

Derek put the bowl down "this is good" he said.

"good" Stiles smiled "I'm glad" Stiles moved and pressed himself closer to Derek's side.

Derek looked up Stiles reached out and played with his fingers he lifted his hand and sucked the finger in his mouth Derek held his breath. "Fuck yeah….lick them"

Stiles eyes moved up and watched Derek he released his fingers with a soft pop.

Stiles straddled Derek and they kissed "do you want me to fuck you" Derek whispered against Stiles lips.

Stiles raised his eyebrow "what?"

"Fuck, Stiles do you like a hard cock filling you up".

Stiles groaned "God Yes"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles took out a bowel from the fridge and shut the door with his foot "Derek I got your weird juice thing" he walked and came to a stop.

The papers were on the counter. Stiles shook his head 'don't be nosy Stiles' he left the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom.

Derek laid on the bed arm behind his head Stiles walked up to the bed and climbed on it to straddle Derek's waist.

"I got your thing" Stiles looked at the bottle.

"Hn" he took it and sat it on the bedside table "hungry" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah" Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek on the lips Derek's hand moved onto Stiles waist his mobile rung "no, no" he leaned over for his jeans.

Derek moved his lips to Stiles chest "could you stop" he took out his phone "it's my dad" he put it down and sat up.

Derek kissed him on the lips "hm" Derek's hands moved down onto Stiles hips "no" Stiles shook his head "are you going to feed me then" he opened the container.

"Didn't take you for the fruit type of person" Stiles said to him and ate.

"Are you saying I'm a hog" Stiles slid his hand down Derek's chest.

"Not fat" Derek kissed his chin.

"Hmmm" Stiles knocked the bowel over "oh crap" Stiles smiled and leaned he picked up some with his teeth and ate "you have to clear it up" Stiles went to pick it up "with your teeth" he told him.

Stiles grinned "really" he said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson unlocked the door and walked in "Danny you in" he called and walked into the room. Danny was asleep on his bed "Danny you coming out tonight?"

"I'm not feeling very good actually I think I am coming down with something" Danny said.

"Okay drink loads of water" Jackson left and shut the door.

Once he could hear Jackson leave the apartment Danny sat up and turned the bedside light on. Blinking his eyes he opened them to reveal blood shot.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on the door. Derek got out of the bed and put some pants on and walked out of the room he walked and opened the door "Sheriff what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you Mr Hale" John raised an eyebrow at him he held a folder "The case notes from your uncles trial".

Stiles sat up and stretched "Derek" he looked round the room he put some pants on.

"Thanks for this" Derek held the folder.

"That's okay…..bye and let's hope this is the last time I see you" John left Derek shut the door.

Stiles walked out. "Who was that?" he asked.

Derek turned round "no-one".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles picked up the paper "hey Derek is you really going to sign over your rights?"

"Excuse me" said Derek

"you may be hot but not stupid or deaf" said Stiles.

"I told Allison and Lydia I would let them use my sperm so they can have a baby and I also agreed to sign over all rights" Derek said to him.

"Giving up a child is a big thing Derek" Stiles said.

"Its no big deal Stiles" Derek shrugged

"No big deal" he repeated "Markus is your flesh and blood"

"And it's got nothing to do with you" Stiles just stared at him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry….I would never be able to give up a child" he sat on the sofa.

"Baby party" said Isaac

"Don't call it a baby party" Laura said and turned the coffee pot on.

"Don't know if I really want to go to a party when I don't know the baby" said Isaac.

"I do" Stiles said "me and Derek watched him I changed him it was disgusting" Isaac rolled his eyes.

Laura sat "so do you actually go to work?" she asked him.

"Of course I work not until 6" he drunk his shake.

Isaac opened the cash register and put Stiles money in, the doors opened Derek, Scott and Jackson walked into the diner.

Laura looked at Isaac "are you going or am I?" she asked him.

"Me" Isaac grabbed a hold of the pad and went.

"Good morning" Isaac said "is there anything special I can get you all?" he asked.

"Scrambled egg and toast black coffee" Scott ordered.

"Same here" Jackson put the menu down "Derek" Isaac looked at him.

"No" Isaac turned round Stiles made the slash neck action "don't make eye contact" he whispered.

"Ahh" Isaac turned back round and smiled "can I get you anything" he didn't look directly at him Derek ordered "coming up".

Scott ate a piece of toast "so how's the dating going?" Jackson asked him "it's not there all ah" he scooped up some egg and ate.

"Just don't do relationships" Derek said to him.

"Were not all like you Derek" Jackson snorted "I am" he ate his eggs.

"Hey Isaac" Jackson pug his hand up "More eggs"

"Coming my liege" he mock bowed and went to the kitchen and ordered more egg.

Scott ate some more "these are good" he ate.

"Are you high or something?" Jackson raised an eyebrow at Scott "no".

Isaac walked over with a plate "here you go Jackson"

"Jack-Jack" Stiles shouted.

"Fuck off" Jackson said.

Stiles smirked.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles long time no see" Ted smiled.

"Oh…hi" he walked and opened the door he walked to the locker and opened he put his hoodie in and shut it.

"Stiles is everything okay between us?" Ted asked leaning against the other lockers.

"Why wouldn't we" Stiles asked.

Ted gave a shrug "it's just your friend at the club….Derek".

"His my….yeah so what about him" Stiles asked him "basically he went all alpha male on me staking his claim" said Ted.

"That's a joke in itself believe me, Derek does not do claiming"

Ted shook his head "I know when someone is into someone else".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek lit the cigarette he sat on the sofa he blew out some smoke the door opened and Stiles stood in the entry way.

"Thought you were working" Derek said to him.

"I finished Derek you do know what time it is?" Stiles told him.

"Something O'clock" Derek took another drag.

Stiles walked in and shut the door "why are you here again?" Derek asked

"I spoke to Ted today"

"Who's Ted exactly?" Derek blew out some.

"The guy you told me put something in my drink" Stiles said "nooo" Stiles walked and grabbed a hold of the fag "what do you think you're doing?" Derek stood.

"You can't just say that…..he told me you went big bad alpha at him and told him to stay away from me" Stiles said.

"Don't make a big drama out of it, it means nothing Stiles and the sooner you get that through your head to better" Derek snapped at him.

"You really are a bastard" he turned and left the door slammed shut.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles is that you" John walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands Stiles looked at him tears in his eyes. "Hey what's happened….you didn't total the jeep did you?" he asked.

"No…I'm fine" Stiles took his hoodie of over his head.

"Talk to me your lying to me"

Stiles shook his head "no I'm not lying"

John crossed his arms "Then how would you define lying" he asked.

"Um" Stiles cantered on his tiptoes and waved his arms "reclining your body in a horizontal position"

John slapped the back of his head "Stiles"

"He's an arsehole and I hate him" Stiles said "I hate him" he said.

John furrowed his eyebrows "who".

"Derek fucking Hale".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott sat in front of the laptop "want to meet" he read the words on the screen "shit" he looked at his mobile and picked it up.

"Hey its Scott" Scott said into the phone "you know that dating site I have been going on" Scott said "well this guy wants to meet me…..well" he asked.

"Okay bye" he hung up and then looked at the screen again he moved the mouse so it hovered over the delete button. Scott deleted the message and head going back he stared at the ceiling.

'What am I doing I will be 27 soon'.

Scott opened up an email and typed 'hi I would like to meet for coffee or a bite to ear' he hit send.

"It's done".

T.B.C…..


	10. Chapter 10

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Ten**

**Season One**

"Happy Birthday" Laura smiled.

"Thanks" Scott drunk some coffee.

"What the hell is that T-shirt your wearing Laura" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

On Laura's t-shirt there was a picture of a male like a toilet with no head and underneath there was words underneath 'want head'. "In some old store" she said.

Isaac poured Scott some more coffee in the mug "thanks" he said Isaac smiled "anytime birthday boy" he went.

"Wanna tap that again" asked Laura Scott shook his head. "What are you doing for your birthday?" she asked.

Scott shrugged "same thing I do every evening"

Derek walked into the diner "Happy Birthday" he slid next to Scott and kissed the side of his head "jungle tonight" Derek asked.

"You can't take him to a night club for his birthday" Laura said.

"Why not it's a stripper and a party rolled into one" he ate one of the grapes on the plate.

Isaac walked over "hey Laura, Al says were out of eggs" he folded his arms.

"How can we be out of egg were a diner" Laura said.

A mobile went off "w….mine" Isaac answered "hey Stiles" he said Derek ate some more grapes "yeah I can do that" he said "Bye" he hung up.

Scott finished his coffee.

Isaac picked up the empty plates and went "so what do you want" Derek asked

"Der come on you know you don't do presents" Scott said to him "I can change can't I".

"No".

Derek ate another grape "i…have a date" Derek ate "date who"

"I met him online" Scott said to him.

"It's a woman" Derek said

"Shut up Derek".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Danny" Jackson banged on the bedroom door "Danny"

"Go away Jackson I am tired" Danny said.

"You never want to talk to me" Jackson said.

The door opened. "Danny what the fuck happened to your face" Danny had a busted lip.

"I went into a door at work" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"What Jackson" he stared at him.

"Fuck sake Danny a feeling of déjà vu with you" Jackson said

"And I told you I am not taking drugs". Danny repeated, Jackson forced the door open "Jackson"

Jackson opened draws "where are you hiding it Danny where is the meth Danny"

"I do not have any drugs" Danny told him.

"Don't lie to me Danny" he lifted up the bed a bag of white stuff "then what's this" he held something in his fingers.

"Jackson I" Jackson threw it at him "fuck it that's fine just" Jackson walked pass him "please" Danny pleaded

"No I'm done with you kill yourself for all I care" Jackson left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles stopped the jeep he looked at the block of apartments he closed his eyes.

"_Your never going to see this Derek Hale anymore for crying out loud his 7 years older than you….his uncle was sued for sexual harassment" John said._

"_You can't stop me dad" Stiles said "you watch me….if you talk to him I'll have him arrested"._

Stiles started up the engine and drove off.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sat at a table Markus was in the car seat on the table next to him "so are you ready?" Lydia handed him a pen.

Allison sat next to him Derek took the pen and went to sign and then stopped "I'm not signing it" he pushed hit away and stood up.

"Don't do this Derek" Lydia said.

"I can do it and I am I'm not signing it" he took Markus out of the car seat as he started crying "hey" he kissed his forehead "Shhhh"

Lydia looked at Allison "Allison don't let him do this to us" she said.

"What do you expect me to do if he won't sign it he won't sign it" Allison stated.

"Look taking his side again" Lydia stated.

"It's not about taking sides Lyds" he said "he changed his mind" she added.

"Why wouldn't he change his mind?" Lydia asked "he didn't give a fuck before this" he said.

"Markus is here now I made that decision before" he kissed his forehead again.

"I can't believe this" Lydia stormed out.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Come on Scott please decide what you want to do for your birthday?" Laura asked him.

"I told you nothing I'm not in the mood for birthdays" Scott said.

"It's because your sad and lonely isn't it" Derek smirked and ate.

"Fuck off Derek" he said "that's where you're wrong I am going on a date tomorrow".

"Mysterious date you called me about" Laura asked, Scott nodded

"Online" Jackson asked him "I'm not going to find any decent blokes around here" Scott said.

"I'm pretty decent" Jackson said "you got large eyebrows" Jackson's hand moved to his forehead.

"Derek's are worse than mine" Jackson said to him "they fit his face" Scott said

Jackson drunk some coffee out of his cup "Pizza at my place will do"

"What for?" Derek asked "my birthday".

"Okay but let's do it at mine" Derek said.

"That was more sexual sounding than it was meant to" said Scott "up for it" Scott stood up and put money down.

"What time" Scott asked "6.30" Derek said to him "okay see you later" Scott left "are we really just going to have pizza" Jackson asked.

"No party".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John opened the fridge door he had a phone to his ear "I would love to it will be good for you too finally meet Stiles" he said.

"Okay bye" Stiles walked into the kitchen "finally meet who" he asked him.

"My girlfriend".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door and stuck his head out "I'm here" Scott said. "hey" Derek opened the door it was dark "turn on a light jeez" he said the lights came on.

"Surprise" everyone shouted.

"Whoa was not expecting this" he looked round "I don't know any of these people" he whispered

"I do" Derek said walking in and leaving him at the door.

Stiles had his hands shoved in his jeans "I am not going in there" he looked up, John looked at him "you said I couldn't see Derek Hale and now you're taking me to his place" Stiles asked.

"You're with me" John said "it's different"

"Anyway why are we going here"

"John" a woman with black hair ran up.

"Melissa".

"Melissa McCall this is my son Stiles"

"It's a pleasure to meet you your dad talks about you a lot" Melissa smiled.

"So your Scott's mum" Stiles said.

"You know my son" Melissa said.

Stiles shrugged "yeah kinda".

"Hey mum" Scott walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek "um mum" he said looking at John and Stiles

Melissa smiled "hey honey" she gave him a one armed hug "you know I told you I was seeing someone" Scott looked between them "this is John Stilinski…..John this is my son Scott"

Scott shook his hand "pleased to meet you John".

"And you Scott" John said.

"Do I get a drink?" Stiles asked him.

"What are you doing here I thought I got rid of you" Derek said.

"Mine and Scott's parents are dating you arse" he picked up a bottle and went.

"I bought you a gift" Isaac held a present "um…thanks" Scott took it "I appreciate it" Scott smiled.

"Anytime" Isaac walked off "Fuck" Scott said.

Jackson held Markus "thought I'd never see the day Jackson Whitmore holding a baby" Lydia said.

"Probably because he still is a baby" Derek walked pass.

"Up yours Derek" he said

"Hey Jackson"

"Yeah" he looked away from Markus "where's Danny?" Lydia asked.

"Fuck if I know or care anymore" he answered.

"Don't say that he's your best friend" Lydia said.

"No when he acts like a complete meth head" Jackson snapped "don't bite my head off" Lydia said.

"I tried again you would think he'd learn from it the first time" Jackson handed Markus back to Lydia "I'm getting sloshed" he went.

"Presents" Derek put his arm round Scott's shoulder.

"Don't really need presents" said Scott.

"Open mine hon" Laura asked.

Scott picked up the box and opened it "vets for dummies" he said and laughed "thank you Laura" he smiled.

"Who's this one from" Scott picked up another one "me" Melissa said he picked it up and unwrapped it and opened "a watch Rolex mum" he hugged her "been saving" he kissed her cheek.

Scott unwrapped another couple.

"From Isaac" he picked up his gift "just something small" Isaac smiled Scott opened it "ah" Scott smiled "three free breakfasts thanks" Scott hugged him

"Anytime"

Everyone looked at Derek "what?"

"Did you get me anything" Scott asked "Isnt the party enough".

"Arse" Stiles called out "Stiles" John scolded.

"Okay, okay I will be back" Derek disappeared.

Scott gave a sigh, Derek held a large box and set it down. Scott narrowed his eyes and opened it "arf" a blonde ball yipped "you got me a dog?" Scott laughed.

"Don't you like her?" he asked.

The golden retriever puppy licked his face "I love her" he held her.

"What you going to name her?" Melissa asked.

"I….don't know"

Jackson took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen 3 missed calls from Danny he sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

The dog licked at Stiles face "you're cute and this is the first female ever to lick my face" Isaac smiled.

Isaac glanced over at Scott and looked back at Stiles "do we just fall for the unattainable one?" he asked Stiles kept playing with the puppy "are you even listening to me?" Isaac asked.

"Sorry what did you say?" Stiles asked.

"Never mind I'm going home now" he stood up "yeah okay" he said and playing with the puppy again.

Derek walked up "very cute" he leaned over.

"What" Stiles said.

"I said cute two puppies together" Derek whispered.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to Scott and handed him the puppy "here you go" he said Scott smiled. "I'm going for fresh air" Stiles said leaving Derek.

"Are you staying tonight" Derek asked.

"No I'm done with you Derek" Stiles said to him.

"That's what you always say" Derek added "Hm" Derek shut the bedroom door and pushed him against it they kissed.

"Hey you seen Stiles?" John asked from back in the sitting room.

"Said something about fresh air" Scott held the puppy "I've thought of a name. Her name is Deanna" Scott said.

"Okay" John smiled.

Stiles licked the head of Derek's cock Derek's hand moved onto his head down onto his head Stiles swallowed his cock to the hilt.

"Hm" Derek bit his bottom lip Stiles head bobbed over his cock cold Derek's other hand moved down into his hair.

"Hey Scott I'm going to call it a night" Jackson put his jacket on.

"Are you sure?" said Scott.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Jackson kissed him on the cheek and went.

Derek zipped his jeans up Stiles sat on the bed "I can't believe it" he covered his face with both hands Derek sat next to him.

"I'm not finished with you yet you still have lessons" Derek leaned back on his elbows.

"I'm not allowed do see you again" Stiles stood up Derek watched him.

"Believe me you'll be back Stiles" the door shut.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson unlocked the door and walked in "you better not have one of your fucked up twink friends here" he took his jacket off.

There was a crash.

"Danny" Jackson called "hey you here"

Jackson walked up and opened the door Danny was on the floor fitting "Danny" he ran up "Danny" Jackson got on his knees.

Danny stopped "hey come on" he cried Danny's eyes were open "Danny god I didn't mean" he said.

"J-Jackson" Danny said "I lo…..love"

Jackson took out his phone.

Danny's eyes closed.

T.B.C…


	11. Chapter 11

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Season One**

"Mrs Mahealani" Jackson, Derek and Scott walked up to her "Jackson oh" she hugged him "when I got your call" she wiped her face with a tissue.

"I can't believe this again I thought he would of learned by now" Jackson stepped back.

"I'm going to get some coffee" she went "are you sure your okay Jackson" Scott asked.

Jackson sat down and folded his arms "I told him I'd had enough and that he could die for all I care" he said.

Scott put his arm round Jackson's shoulder "it was not your fault Jackson" Scott said "now could it not be"

Jackson stood up "it is". He started to pace back and forth "I'm Danny's best friend I should have been there….I have to get some fresh air" Jackson left.

Scott looked at Derek.

Jackson sat against the wall "is he awake" came a voice Jackson looked up "hey" Allison and Lydia sat wither side of him.

"Where's Markus?" he asked

"Dad" Allison said.

"Is Danny" asked Lydia

"Coma it's been two days" said Jackson.

Lydia put her head on his shoulder and Allison held his hand "Jackson…..do you have feelings for Danny" Allison asked.

"I don't know where you're getting that idea from its ridicoulous" he got up "I'm not in love with Danny" Jackson said.

"We never mentioned Love, you did".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny was in the bed the heart monitor beeping the door opened and Jackson walked in and shut the door he walked up to the bed and sat in the chair.

Jackson looked at him "you realise that I didn't mean what I said about not caring if you died…..because I'll never mean it".

"Your my best friend Danny".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles laid on the bed held his head up by his arm "is he going to be okay" he watched Derek undress "how would I know" he asked,

"You're his friend right" Stiles asked Derek walked and got on the bed taking up the same position as Stiles".

"Danny is Jackson's friend" Derek said "but Jackson is yours" Stiles said "look….are we going to talk about this or fuck" he asked him.

"Choice number 2".

Derek kissed him on the lips "are you going to see Danny again" Stiles asked "no" Derek started kissing his neck "why not" Derek ignored him and kissed him.

"It doesn't really matter if his only Danny's friend" Derek stopped nose buried in his neck "Stiles" he looked at him.

"Sorry" Derek kissed him on the lips and then moved back down and kissed at his neck and then at his collarbone.

Stiles eyes closed as Derek moved further down his body his hand moved down onto Derek's head.

Derek's nose buried in the hair above Stiles cock he sighed and closed his eyes Derek stopped "what he was doing and sat up "why did you stop" Stiles opened his eyes.

"Get on your knees" said Derek Stiles did as commanded Derek kissed at the back of his neck he moved both hands down and gripped a hold of Stiles cock.

Derek jerked him off "hm" Stiles head went back onto Derek shoulder "don't leave me to do it all of it" Derek said to him Stiles hand went onto Derek's "hm" Stiles moaned as there hands moved faster.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott locked the car door he walked and opened the door and walked into the restaurant he looked round there were a couple single people around "Which one is here for me" he walked up.

"Excuse me I am meant to be meeting someone here" he asked.

"Could I take your name" the guy asked "McCall Scott" he picked up a menu.

"This way please" Scott followed him to a table a guy sat at it he had short blond hair "you must be Scott" he stood up and held out his hand.

"Yeah" "Daryl" the guy smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles fucked himself on his fingers he was in the shower he then gave a whimper Derek watched him blood rushing down.

Derek began to pump his cock Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek's swelling erection.

"Arrgh" Derek moved up close skin on skin Stiles shivered despite the warm water he slowly started pushing his wet finger inside Stiles.

These fingers were along with Stiles he squirmed and tried to pull his fingers out.

Derek continued pushing against the right entrance until his finger was buried snugly with Stiles one.

Stiles moaned and closed his eyes Derek's digits moved back and forth pulling Stiles fingers with it stretching out.

Derek removed all his fingers he moved Stiles onto his knees and his back stretched out hands against the tiled wall, hips pushed out towards him.

Putting lube and condoms to good use Derek aligned himself and sunk inside Stiles moaned his name as Derek groaned.

"Derek, oh god".

Stiles gave a whine and wiggled his hips Derek moved out then back in repeating it.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"So you're a vet?" Daryl asked.

Scott gave a nod "yeah"

"I'm in advertising" Daryl told him "cool" Scott said the waiter walked up "here you go" he put the plates down.

"Thank you" The waiter left them in peace, Daryl picked up salt "so what do you like to do in your spare time?" Scott asked.

"Oh well I am into bondage".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"It was awful" Scott's head hit the table Stiles fed Derek a piece of apple he was sat on his laptop "that's what you get for online dating" Derek said to him and ate another "hm" Stiles kissed him.

"They can't all be like this" Scott said "hm" Derek out his hand onto Stiles neck they continued kissing "could you two please?"

Stiles stopped and looked at him "just keep going on dates I'm sure" Derek kissed him Stiles neck he pushed Derek away "I'm talking to Scott, Derek" he told him.

"Fine look" Derek got up Stiles hit the floor "fuck" he said "go on the dates and then if they get even worse" Derek said.

Scott looked at him "do you want to finish that sentence?" he asked him "quit" Derek shrugged.

"Thanks for the help Der really" Scott stood up and walked and picked his jacket up and out it on "I will see you later".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson was sat on the chair near Danny's bed "Mr Whittemore" he stood up a nurse stood by the door "are you sure you don't want us to get you a bed?"

Jackson shook his head.

"I'm fine really" smiled Jackson "if your sure" he nodded "I'm sure".

Jackson looked at Danny asleep in the bed "I'll come back tomorrow" he stood up to lean down and kiss Danny's forehead.

Jackson left with the door closed Danny's eyes opened

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Scott pleased to meet you" the guy smiled.

"you to Raj" they both sat down at the table "so let me be truthful with me" said Raj.

Scott raised an eyebrow "okay then" he smiled.

"Well I'm not looking for anything sexual I am looking for something more spiritual" he said

"Oh um okay".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Mr Whittemore" the nurse called him he stopped and looked at her "yes" he walked up to the nurse station "didn't you hear".

Jackson shook his head "about what exactly" he asked "Mr Mahaelani woke up shortly after you left" she said.

"He is…..why didn't I get a call" she took something out of the envelope "he told me to give you this" he took it from her.

"Dear Jackson

I have gone back home with my grandfather to Hawaii there is a rehab centre that's perfect I hope you're not mad at me for leaving and not letting you know.

I'm sorry for the past couple of months all the lying and deceiving I want to make it up to you. So leaving is the only way I know.

Please wait for me to come back.

Love Danny.

P.S. Tell everyone not to get into to much trouble while I'm gone.

Scott put his hand onto Jackson's "maybe what his done is for the best" Scott said to him.

"Your know his getting the best help" said Allison "I just hope he is".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'm glad you could all come today" Lydia raised her glass the room was crowded "now Markus is just that much older and now on solids" she smiled.

"Final time for Markus circumcision" said Allison.

Derek folded his arms "are we ready?" the man picked up a little device of a table. Stiles glanced at Derek he elbowed him.

"Stop" Derek said.

Lydia looked at him "what now" she said Derek walked and picked Markus up.

"Don't touch my kid with that thing"

"Don't do this Derek" Allison said "I thought I would be okay with this but…..I'd rather wait for Markus to decide if he wants part of his cock taken away".

Scott gave a small quirk of the lips.

"If your excuse us" Derek walked out, Lydia and Allison followed him.

"For fuck sake Derek" said Lydia.

"You've already stop signing your rights over" she said "don't take this away from Allison" Derek looked at Markus.

"Okay….fine" Lydia and Allison smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac poured water into a glass "can I get some coffee over here" a guy called "just a minute" he said "thanks" Scott picked up the glass of water.

"Sure" Isaac went Scott took another sip of water Derek walked in and sat opposite him "morning" Scott put his glass down "hm".

"Have a good night?" Scott asked.

"Hm" Derek drunk his water, Scott folded his arms Isaac came back over "morning Derek can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Just coffee" Derek said, Isaac turned a cup over and poured "cheers" Isaac went.

"So you actually let Ally and Lydia chop it off" he asked him "hmmmm I surprised myself" said Derek he added sugar too his coffee.

"How's the dating going?" Derek asked.

"It's not going" answered Scott "you don't need relationships Scotty" Derek said.

"No you don't but I do i'm 27 now I want to settle down now" said Scott.

"You don't need relationships Scotty" Derek said.

"You mean how I put up with him" Derek answered.

Isaac watched Scott and Derek talking listening into the conversation 'you know you can date me I know I want to date you" Isaac said.

"Hey Isaac" Laura walked beside him he looked at her "still pining huh" she asked "I'm not pining Laura" he pouted.

Laura smiled.

"I know what pining is…..did you know Scott used to have a really deep love for Derek?" Isaac looked at her.

"Really"

Isaac looked over at them "are you sure his still not in love with him?"

Laura sighed "truthfully I have no idea".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Zuccini" Stiles picked it up "no ew" Derek picked up a bag of grapes.

Stiles walked up to another couple of stalls "want a melon" he picked it up Derek walked up "no" he said "go and get some coffee" Stiles kissed him and left.

Derek put the melon down.

A guy was watching them, Derek looked up and gave him a look "hey Derek is this right" Stiles appeared again he held a jar up to him.

"Yeah" he took it Stiles smiled Derek looked back up.

"Isn't that Derek Hale" another guy walked up to the other guy "yeah".

Stiles was talking Derek's ear off.

"Looks like his in a relationship" the other first guy said "shame" they walked off.

T.B.C….


	12. Chapter 12

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Season One**

"Hmm" some guy sucked Jackson's cock "hm yeah" he gripped the guys head the phone rang the guy went to move "no" he stopped him.

"Don't fucking stop" he said the guy went back to sucking his cock the guy had short black hair and slightly darker skin then him. The phone continued ringing "yes" Jackson cum in the guys mouth the man moved away Jackson sighed and walked naked to the phone.

"Am I staying?" the guy climbed onto the bed and stayed on his knees "yeah"

Jackson answered the phone "hello" he paused and sighed "Danny"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles woke up he had the sheet wrapped round his body like a toga he got up from the bed and walked out of the room "Derek" Derek looked up he sat on the couch "What are you doing?" asked Stiles.

"Sitting I think it's obvious" he answered

"Fine okay no need to snap" he answered.

"When are you leaving" Derek asked "I didn't think I was" Stiles answered "well get dressed Stiles" Stiles looked at him.

"Fuck" he sighed stood up and undone the sheet "see you letter" he went to get dressed Derek drunk out of the bottle.

Stiles out his hoody on he walked pass and opened the door he looked back at Derek sitting on the sofa "see you whenever" he left.

Derek took another swig.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Another application" John handed Stiles an envelope "ah…thanks dad" he put it on the pile "aren't you going to fill it in" John asked him.

"I will Isaac applied for a couple so were going to do it together" he told him "so his decided what he wants to do" he shrugged.

"No" John smiled and shook his head "what kid" he went.

Stiles looked at his phone.

"Hey Isaac" he put the phone to his ear "I just got another application" he said into the phone "at the diner sure….see you later".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek walked through the backroom there was lot of guys he stopped and leaned against the wall a guy walked and he pulled him towards him Derek turned round.

The guys hands braced against the wall Derek took a condom from the bowel.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles pulled out the envelope "okay here we go West L.A college" Stiles said.

"L.A huh I was going to go to U.C.L.A but" Isaac sighed.

"You could still go" Stiles said to him.

"Na I've decided what I want to do" Isaac said "I'm going to be an actor" he watched Stiles face expression turn into a blank one "You think it's stupid don't you" Isaac asked.

"I didn't say anything if that's what you want go for it Isaac" Stiles stated.

"So what about you then" asked Isaac.

"What do I want" Stiles pondered "I want to get a bachelor's degree in teaching" Stiles answered "teaching what" "just teaching".

Isaac smiled "I feel so grown up right now" they both laughed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Call me" the guy put his phone number on Jackson's bedside and left.

Jackson was on his stomach he had his eyes closed "Hm" Jackson's eyes opened and them and sat up he yawned and picked up his phone and dialled.

"Hey Danny"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"One plain doughnut" Scott ordered.

Isaac walked behind the counter and picked up the cover from the plate.

"Another horrible date bro" Stiles sat down next to him "were not brothers" Scott told him.

"What you're saying I won't make a good little brother too you" he asked "you know I never said that" Scott elbowed him.

Stiles smiled.

Scott bit into his doughnut "why aren't you at jungle" Scott asked Stiles

"Filling out college applications" said Stiles "West L.A un…started 2014" said Stiles.

"Are you applying anywhere else" Scott asked him "only a couple more I'm going to apply to New York Teaching College".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Laura poured some coffee in the cup "even when I'm at home I'm still the coffee person" she put it down.

"Didn't ask you to" Derek took a sip.

"So what do I owe this pleasure" Laura sat down "am I not allowed to visit my sister" Derek asked.

Laura gave him a look he drunk his coffee "mummy" a boy walked in he rubbed his eyes "Eric" she said.

"Uncle Derek" he ran up and climbed up onto Derek's lap "hi Eric" Eric leaned back Laura smiled.

"So then tell me why you turned up here" Laura asked "I came to see my nephew" he said to Eric and smiled.

"I'll get it out of you eventually".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac laughed "has anyone ever told you Isaac that you have a really good laugh" said Scott "no one's ever said that too me" Isaac said to him.

"Well I have to shut up shop" they were the only ones in the diner "h my god I've been keeping you" Scott stood up.

"No its fine…do you want to walk me home" Isaac asked "better yet" Scott pulled him close and kissed him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott shut the door of the apartment he pushed Isaac up against the wall "are you sure I mean remember what happened last time we did this" Isaac asked.

"I am an idiot"

"Your right you were an idiot" Isaac kissed him Scott sucks at his throat, pins his wrists against the wall and reaches to the side and locked the door.

Isaac moans deep And needy his hips moving against Scott's thigh hard cock riding against him Isaac's hips and worked his hands down between cloth and skin.

Scott pushed Isaac's pants and briefs off he slid his hands under the clean bare curve of his ass.

Scott then lifted him up and pressing him against the wall Isaac wraps his legs around his waist to anchor himself.

"Condom" Isaac said Scott kissed him "pants".

Isaac moaned "hm I feel" Scott leaned on his hand he was on his sides "now what" Isaac asked

"What do you think" Scott kissed him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hey" the guy whispered in Stiles ear and danced behind him "want to come to the backroom with me?" he asked him "okay" the guy pulled him.

Stiles unbuttoned his pants and slid them down exposing his underwear when he pulled down his boxers the guy went down to his knees. The guy kissed the tip which was already had precum Stiles moaned.

Stiles gripped the guys shoulders and leaned on him he bit his lip he thrust into his mouth. The guy sucked harder moved along the length faster and swirled his tongue.

"Sh-Shit" Stiles groaned "I'm so close" he said the tricks head bobbed his head.

Stiles head went back and closed his eyes.

Derek walked into the club he walked straight to the back room his put his hands in his pocket.

"Hey sexy" guys touched him as he walked pass them "looking for a good time" Derek ignored them.

The trick whispered in Stiles ear "wanna go back to your place" he asked "I ah"

Derek put his arm round the guy.

"Derek" Stiles said "hey" he raised an eyebrow "get lost" he removed his arm and grabbed Stiles away "where are we going?" asked Stiles.

"Home"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek gripped a hold of Stiles hips as he rode him "ah" Derek kissed his collarbone "hmmm" Stiles forehead landed on Derek's shoulder "oh yes" Stiles cried out.

"Arrgh" Derek put his hands on Stiles back just above his arse.

"You're fucking still so tight Stiles you know that" Stiles tip toes on the floor Derek's hand gripped his hips harder.

Stiles arms moved round his shoulders Derek kissed his chin and moved down his neck. "Did you fill your applications out" Derek asked they were in the bed.

"Yeah I also applied for New York teachers school" he told him.

"New York" Derek said Stiles nodded and moved his arms behind his head "it almost sounds like you miss me" Stiles told him he looked at him.

"Would you….miss me I mean" he asked they stared at each other "you'll miss me" he grinned "go away" Stiles laughed.

Stiles got out and started dressing "Derek Hale will miss me if I move" he pulled his hoodie on.

"Hm" he kissed him "see you later Derek" he left.

Derek rolled onto his side.

Stiles phone was on Derek's floor under the bed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles isn't picking up" Isaac was sat up in bed "don't worry about it" Scott pulled him down and kissed the back of his neck.

"Hm okay" Deanna climbed up on the bed "hey" Isaac played with the puppy "she actually likes you" Scott said.

"She does its weird" Isaac said.

"Don't see how not" Scott kissed him on the shoulder "Deanna shoo" Scott said to her she yipped.

"Come on shoo" he lifted her up and placed her on the floor "shoo" she yipped and ran off.

"Charming" Isaac smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles parked the jeep and got out he shut the door and walked into the house "I'm home" he called "yeah".

John walked down the stairs "your late how did the forms go" his dad asked.

"Okay I filled all of them out and also" he paused John raised an eyebrow "New York Teachers college".

"New York" John said.

"What is it with everyone just taking the New York out of the sentence" Stiles asked.

"It's just New York" John stated "I mean that's on the other side of the country

"Thought you'd be happy you're just like Derek" Stiles said.

"Derek Hale I thought you said you're not seeing him anymore" John said.

"I'm" "Stiles your lying to me" John said "Okay….but I'm in love with him" Stiles said "don't be stupid you barely know him Stiles" John said.

"I'm going to bed and call Erica" he went into his pocket "my phone"

"Where'd you leave it?" John asked.

"Last I heard it w…..at Derek's".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac got dressed "I'll see you tomorrow" Scott had his arm behind his head "are you sure you don't want to stay?" Scott asked.

"Hm don't tempt me" Isaac moved back onto the bed and straddled Scott's waist.

They kissed on the lips "no I am going now bye" he went to go Scott pulled him back to his body "hmmmm".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles ran up to the apartment and tried the door it opened "oh okay" he opened and walked in.

The lift opened and he stepped in and turned "I can't believe I dropped my phone" he pressed the button the doors shut again.

Stiles came out of the lift and walked shoving his hands in his pocket he walked and opened the door "he must have gone out" he searched the sofa, kitchen and walked into the bedroom.

The door was open.

Stiles opened the door wider than it was.

"Hm" he stared, Derek was asleep in the bed on his stomach. Two other guys were in the bed with him.

'So much for hoping' Stiles stepped back and shut the door he leaned his forehead on the doors tears cascaded down his face he wiped them and left.

The door to the jeep opened and Stiles got in he put both hands on the steering wheel he cried and started up the engine he wipes at his face with the back of hand.

Stiles looked down at his lap with both hands on the wheel, the darkness taking away the tears Stiles breathed out he looked back up at the road as soon as a lorry was heading straight towards him.

Stiles was frozen; hands on the wheel, feet still.

The Lorries horn sounded as soon as it crashed into Stiles jeep. Everything slowed down in that one second, and whenever someone says that before you die you see your life flashing through your eyes.

All Stiles could see was the realisation that he was losing everything about himself in that millisecond.

The lorry hit the side of the jeep from the front and it flew forward, the bonnet of the jeep was crushed and Stiles flew forward as well as the Jeep and landed upside down.

Stiles lay unconscious with Blood all over his body, his hand was reaching out for something. His head at the side the wound on his forehead bled.

The End...?


	13. AN

Author's Note

I would like to thank the following readers

Porscha Mc

Sakuraetsasuke

xxSterekfan6xx (x10)

consumedly

Don'tBreakMyHeartAgain

Author2014

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Thank you for taking the time to review I am so glad you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it

And I would also like to thank all the author, story and favourite alerts that I received from the following

Agronaphoenix

04-01-2013

Author2014

02-19-2013

CB1453

05-16-2013

Chaosgiver

03-18-2013

Chibaby15

04-29-2013

Drarrylovechild

03-25-2013

KeepItM0vin

03-29-2013

LilMissChinie

05-14-2013

MaNdYcOoKiE

02-19-2013

Nayara Vanni

02-19-2013

NicoletheBlueBitch

04-08-2013

Smc9

03-18-2013

Sophaloph

04-06-2013

TaylorL3

04-10-2013

X5-549

05-15-2013

andDoritos

02-20-2013

animemanga luvr

06-02-2013

bleachfreak13

02-20-2013

bruniii19

02-24-2013

carcar9216

02-23-2013

clareese

04-29-2013

dbcoolu

03-06-2013

ice123

05-19-2013

inner evil

05-21-2013

iofbeholder

03-24-2013

kaybaecullen

04-27-2013

lunar wolfe

03-27-2013

pikalatias46

03-11-2013

xxSterekfan6xx

03-22-2013

And all the others that are not on the list and to the ways that I am sure will in the furture feel feel to review to I love reviews xxx

AND IF THERE ARE ANY BETA READERS OUT THERE PLEASE SEND ME A PERSONAL MESSAGE THANKS YOU

And concerning more Physical Barriers there will be an answer to all your questions on weather there will be any more in due time

Thank you for taking the time to read my story

Musett Choisel


End file.
